The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: Is the sequel of both The Warrior and The Warrior and The Iron Fist and The Devil meets The Zoanthrope. Jin alongside Ryu from Street Fighter and Daigo Kazama from Project Justice are searching for Daigo's younger sister Akira who explores the game, Guilty Gear. A new enemy also appears to make both games unplugged under the disguise as one of the Guilty Gear characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hi readers, DarkCrisan366 here and I came back for the third sequel of both The Warrior and The Iron Fist and The Devil meets The Zoanthrope. I'm gonna add up some more games to be add in the third sequel such as Guilty Gear, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Just Dance and Guitar Hero. Other games are upgraded into Unreal Engine 4. Since Wreck-It Ralph 2 is still on the works, all the characters is still based on the first movie. Here is my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own all the video game characters here.

 _ **The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear  
**_

 _It's been 10 years when all people are always playing the game until it upgrade into another game sequel. Looks like the seventh game that I appeared is about to show among the gamers between this game and the new game, Street Fighter V. The seventh game and its updates, this is after I defeated the beast Azazel and I found myself in a comatose state which I was found by Raven and his crew in a desert. It was a big disappointment for myself that I wasn't free from my Devil curse. Since my disappearance and no longer the head of the Zaibatsu, my grandfather, Heihachi had finally taken over despite his plans to reclaim it and quickly fires up to defeat G-Corporation led by my goddamn father, Kazuya. That war that I made up in the sixth game now continues in this game. When I finally recovered my comatose thanks to Raven, I still continue my own mission is to kill the last remnants of the Devil Gene. Knowingly that both my grandfather and father are not the ones involved but someone else. I never thought Akuma from Street Fighter will be guesting in our game due to being asked by woman named Kazumi Mishima is the wife of my grandfather, Kazuya's mother and also as my grandmother. This game will be the conclusion of our family feud even knocking each others walls or to descend to the ground while being beat up. I guess my life would be subside once the whole thing is over. It appears that both games that everyone plays in which is the most popularity between them._

At the Gonzalo Arcade Center, the player plays as Josie Rizal manages to defeat the player plays as Jin with her Rage Art and she does a win animation which she was excited then becomes in a worry. As the arcade is closed, it zooms to where Jin immediately stands up much to her surprise.

"Agh... You're standing up... When I beat you down, you feel like it's nothing..." Josie gasped surprisingly.

"You're pretty tough as I thought... I've never seen a Filipino fighter can keep up your moves." Jin said calmly as warns her. "Since you're a newcomer, I'd say that you have to be careful on other characters like you and I do. I might overpowered you if you did..."

"Eh?" Josie wondered in confusion as Jin dismissively walks away satisfied.

* * *

Later it also zooms into Street Fighter V, where Ryu fights against Ken in his new appearance.

"You became improved like the last time, Ken." Ryu complimented.

"Yeah... Ryu. It has been 10 years after it was upgrade into this game." Ken said nicely.

"Hmmm... you maybe right." Ryu said as he asks Ken to go to the Tappers bars. "Ken, What do you say we go to Tappers."

"Okay, old buddy... I think I'm a bit thirsty after the fight."

* * *

At the Mishima Zaibatsu's Banquet, Heihachi made an 20th anniversary party for everyone including guests from other games.

Hwoarang and Steve are seen imitiating a guest dancer from the Just Dance game as both failed to imitate her due to her dance moves.

"Nice dress you have there, Nina. You look pretty gorgeous." Leo complimented smiling as Nina replies.

"Thanks for the compliments, But I'm not mistaken that you're a boy. You look sexier when you wore a bikini."

"Uh..." Leo said blushing as Nina walks off.

As Jin arrives at the party, he was confronted by his father Kazuya who is now disappointment and embarrassed.

"So you finally came, Jin. How's the fight doing?"

"What happened to your behavior, father? You look terrified." Jin said as Kazuya raises his brow.

"It's none of your business, Jin. I acted like this because my mother was there?"

"Your mother...?" Jin wondered in confusion as Kazumi arrives to see them.

"Tch... my mother Kazumi Mishima... she's your grandmother." Kazuya said telling him.

"So it is true then... This young lad is my son's offspring... I did not know Kazuya would intimate some woman on one occasion." Kazumi said as she formally bows. "I apologize for his actions. I didn't expect someone to have my grandson."

"No need for formalities." Jin said nicely to his grandmother. "I know both of my parents acted on their own fates. But my father didn't accept my mother as his own wife."

"Jin, don't say such things..." Kazuya growled angrily.

"You have no idea how my mother tries so hard to raise me. You never experience in how to become a better parent. You're just like how grandfather acts to gain the power you need." Jin said angrily raises his brow as Kazuya furiously confronts his son.

"Say that word again, Jin? Or else I might beat you down?"

"How about now?"

As both father and son are goading each other, Kazumi's hands are shown shaking which she was furiously angry towards both as she quickly transforms into Devil Kazumi as she hits both with a Devil's Beam as both dodges.

"That's enough, Kazuya...! I didn't teach you to become lustful on your powers...!?" Kazumi thundered angrily in her devil form as Kazuya was scared to see his mother transformed even his father Heihachi.

"Gah... Kazumi..."

"You should be ashamed of yourself, father. It's better if I go off for a while. But thanks for the party..." Jin said coldly to his father as he walks away angrily.

Kazuya became embarrassed due to his actions in the game as Kazumi reverts back to her human form after hearing of what he had done previously.

"Is it really true, Kazuya? You indeed have a relationship with someone?" Kazumi asked him as Kazuya lowers his head which he admits it.

"It's a long story to tell, mother. That's when Jun and I we..."

"..."

* * *

At the heroes supporting group, Kanbei alongside Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate from _Dead or Alive 5_ are listening to Cloud Strife's story about his role in the remake game, _Dissidia Final Fantasy_.

"I see so you came from a different world in order to protect some crystals. But I agree that you have a fight with a long silver haired man wielding a Masamune."

"Hey spiky, I heard you are one of the players on that unplugged game." Luke said referring to his game appearance in Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring.

"Yeah... I haven't heard this game in years and it was a break out happened." Marc said as Cloud admits to fellow heroes in Dissidia Final Fantasy characters, Squall Leonhart, Tidus and Y'shtola.

"It's true... that I was a playable character on that defunct game. But I never seen that I have this kind of a move back when I take on the role as a "Guardian". If you beat that ninja down with just a punching blow."

"It's because of your style is my father's style..." Jin arrives to see them knowing of Cloud's fighting style in the defunct game.

"Jin... what brings you here? I thought that you're going to the 20th anniversary party?" Kanbei asked as Hayate remarks.

"Sounds like a fall out happened today, isn't it."

"I know but my father won't admit his actions to his mother, Kazumi Mishima." Jin said became disappointed on his father's actions as he looked on Cloud in a calm way. "You're using my father's style known as Mishima-Style Fighting Karate, is it? But perhaps, you also had a little mix ups with some others style."

"What!? How did you know that?" Cloud said surprisingly to Jin's words as he tells him.

"I'm from the Tekken game, that why I know your style..."

"Incredible... you know that defunct game." Ragna said wanted to know as Jin replies in a nod.

"Some characters are based on us in a Tekken game. But someone like Cloud from the Dissidia game, he has that style because he was a playable character along with his allies and his nemesis in his former game. I was also surprised that his childhood friend just got my moves from my previous fighting style."

"I am grateful to meet you in person. You seemingly knows our moves on that game. After that game was unplugged, there were five of them survived and living in the Game World Station. You might see them if you had a chance." Cloud said nicely towards Jin. "I would tell Tifa about this... she would be surprised because you mentioned about her moves."

"Uhm... She only just mixes up with one of my moves to her Limits. That's why I recognized it. Anyway... I'll check it out if some surviving Ehrgeiz characters are there." Jin said accepting Cloud's words as he went off.

"Jin, don't mess up the program, all right. We heroes have our limits." Kanbei said as Jin nods in agreement as he leaves while putting his hood back on. "Okay, now dismised everybody... this is the end of our discussion for today."

"Hayate, did you remember what you did to Cloud's friend? You even let your shinobi to attack her in her severely injured state." Ryu said referring to Hayate's actions in Dead Fantasy V.

"Uh... Yeah... I was so guilty but I can't say to my sister Kasumi about my actions. But I have to keep focus on our appearance in the game." Hayate said sadly as he looked on his left hand. "It keeps haunting me when I keep on looking on my left hand."

"So it is true then... You did that because Helena orders you to capture her. The most important is to keep this as a secret if they found out about it. I'm sure this Cloud would attack you if he find out about your actions." Ryu said finally realizes his actions.

"Okay... it's better to keep this a secret." Hayate said agreeing to Ryu as both ninjas teleport.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Jin reveals to Cloud about his fighting style in Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring.

*Hayate from Dead or Alive 5 makes his appearance for this chapter along with Ryu Hayabusa.

*Ryu also mentions Hayate's actions in their appearance of the late Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy V.

*The fall out between Jin and Kazuya is a reference to the movie Wreck-It Ralph where both Ralph and Gene are fighting for the cake after his desire to get a medal.

*Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Tidus and Y'shtola from the rebooted version of Dissidia Final Fantasy 2015 makes their appearance for this chapter as Cloud later admits that he is also playable in the defunct fighting game, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring.

*Jin also refers the Ehrgeiz characters are based on the Tekken characters as he mentions Tifa Lockhart also playable in the same game for using his Double Lift Kick move mixes with her Limit Break, Somersault.


	2. Meet the Ehrgeiz

**Chapter 1:** _Meet the Ehrgeiz_

At the Game World Station, Jin explores to see other video game characters from different games as he begins his search about the five surviving Ehrgeiz characters.

 _If Cloud was saying was true? Then, five remaining Ehrgeiz characters are working in the Game World Station. I think I cannot see them because others from other video games are all crowded._

As he explores the whole station, someone manage to hit him with a yo-yo on his head, much to his irritation.

"Oww... who hit that?"

"Oops... Sorry about that?" A girl in a school uniform appears as she spins her yo-yo like a walking dog.

"Wait... aren't you...?" Jin recognizes the girl as one of the surviving Ehrgeiz characters who were recently unplugged as she introduces herself.

"I'm Yoko Kishibojin, everyone's calling me, Yo-Yo Yoko because of bringing my yo-yo on the job."

"I'm Jin Kazama from the Tekken game. You must be one of the surviving Ehrgeiz characters. Sorry for my rudeness... your introduction reminds me of Xiao." Jin said finally introduced to her.

"That look and face... you look like Godhand?" Yoko said pointing out on Jin's face but to her dismay it does not show his hair due to being covered with his hood. "Unfortunately, your head is covered in a hood."

"I do that to conceal my head..." Jin remarked in a smirk. "If someone knocks me down, my hood will knock off and to show my head."

"Really?"

"I do that casually during both fourth and the fifth game. But on the seventh game, I wore a different hoodie."

"By the way, Jin... do you know Akira Kazama? She was very good on fighting and showing her flexibility on her moves." Yoko said smiling as Jin blushes when she heard Akira's name.

"She's from the Project Justice game and she..."

"You think so... don't tell me you had a crush on her?" Yoko smiled excitedly as Jin blushes even more but in a manner of embarrassment.

"Why would think I had a crush on her, Yoko? She and I we're not related and I only just treated her as my own sibling. But I trust her brother because she is his sister."

"..."

"Just change the subject, how many of you living there?" Jin finally asked her freely as Yoko reveals to him.

"Well... Godhand was doing target practice everyday before he sets out to guard here once the game opens. My father, Koji Masuda is exploring in different games but he went missing, Jo likes to interact with other people despite her dislike of humans like us. Inoba went missing after our survival. I was trying to ease my boredom with just my yo-yo but trying my best to look for my..."

When Yoko spoke about this, Jin eventually left which he stops him from leaving.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave like that?"

"I heard of what you say right now, Yoko." Jin said smirking. "So two characters are missing then. I have to go to the Tappers to meet up with Ryu and Ken about this. I must go now."

Jin continues to leave as Yoko was surprised to see him which she notices Jin is in fact had a crush on Akira ever since they met. Meanwhile at the Point Blank 3 game, Kazuya is seen talking to Ken "Godhand" Mishima while having a target practice.

"Damn that kid... I've never seen that he would embarrass me in front of my parents during the 20th anniversary party. He even tried to expose my acts before the time he was born with Jun Kazama." Kazuya said coldly to Jin's actions which Godhand remarks.

"It appears you have a family feud, Kazuya. Well lucky for me, I had no family in particular like you. If I had a son like yours. I would be so kind to him not to kill him in cold blood."

"Don't even try to lecture me? You have no idea about it." Kazuya said raising his brow.

"By the way... do you know how to shoot a gun? I am once a mercernary back when I worked with Red Scorpion." Godhand asked as Kazuya answered.

"Of course I can shoot a gun. But I can interrogate it by gunpoint."

"..."

"I heard about you, I've never seen another Mishima who is playable from another game." Kazuya said knowing of Godhand's appearance as he berates him. "You had my style in Mishima-Style Fighting Karate. But, how can you use my moves without your right fist?"

"Take it easy, you better respect with person's with disability." Godhand said telling him. "I lost my arm during an excavation. Since I became the head of a Mishima Construction Corp I made an arm gun as a replacement."

"Oh come on... you think you could shoot that gun on your arm? It's a one sick joke..." Kazuya said rudely towards Godhand.

"Unlike this Sensui guy who just shot a man in cold blood when one of his personalities switches when being pummeled. But for me... I can blast it in one shot." Godhand said as he demonstrates using his arm gun as it charges with a blue lightning as he shoots it in three shot making a direct hit in every targets. To his surprise however, Kazuya instantly transforms into Devil Kazuya as he shoots a Devil's Beam through most targets as the protagonists of Point Blank 3 watch in horror to see them.

"Hmph... you maybe a Mishima from another game. But for you, you don't have a Devil Gene bloodline like mine. That's what a Mishima blood looks like." Kazuya said smirking in arrogance as Godhand was surprised by his actions.

"Whoa... you are indeed a real Mishima, is it...?"

* * *

At the Tappers, Ryu was surprised after knowing that 5 surviving Ehrgeiz characters are living in the Game World Station after being unplugged and homeless.

"I see... it was a lucky start for them to live but once they were killed in a different game. They will never regenerate." Ryu said nicely towards Jin.

"I met a certain Yoko earlier... She's quite strong but hitting me with her yo-yo starts to irritate me." Jin said in disappointment.

"I heard you had fall out happened to your game, Jin. Did you and your father fought again?" Ken said wanted to know what happened as Jin remarks.

"The party is really messed up. But it was my first time to meet my grandmother. She was a nice person except that she has an anger that she never controlled."

"Wow..."

"You know Jin, I'll give you an advice... it's better to respect your own parents. Just like how I did to my own family. Your father maybe too harsh and too strict just because his role as being an evil man. I think his behavior will subside once he found out your putting your life on the risk." Ken said giving him an advice.

"He was like that? I'm sure his attitude won't change." Jin said in regret.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoko saw Akira manages to get out of the Project Justice game in her Seijyun High School uniform and knowing that the arcade will open soon as she tries to stop her from leaving.

"Akira, you shouldn't leave in your game... the arcade will open soon."

"Uh... Forgive me, Yoko... I really wanted to explore other places. I kinda bored staying at my school." Akira replied sadly.

"No, Akira... if you do that... your game will be out of order." Yoko said as Akira became upset by this.

"It's fine without me... I have to go..."

"Wait, Akira..." Yoko tries to stop Akira from running as she enters from another game as she fails to stop her. "Oh no... she had gone from another game..."

"Yoko, you look so terrified..." A girl in wolf form said causing Yoko to scream.

"Waaahh... Oh, it's you Jo...? You're here too..."

Jo eventually reverts back to her human state and to her horror she sees this game before.

"That game she entered it's pretty dangerous..."

"What do you mean, Jo?" Yoko asked.

"That game is the Guilty Gear game. It's the most dangerous game than the BlazBlue game. Anyone who enters there they might unable to make it back in the station." Jo answered in panic.

"Could my estranged father had entered there too?" Yoko said knowing of her father is missing. "I tried to keep looking for him, at the station but he never comes back."

"Yoko, why don't you warn someone about this? If that happens we all know that our game will be unplugged and never regenerate again."

Yoko becomes upset by this as both eventually leave before the arcade opens.

As the arcade opens, we can see everyone are seen playing Tekken 7: Fated Retribution and Street Fighter V. One of the players who is a big fan of Akira and her friends in Seijyun High as it begins to play to face off Batsu and his friends.

"Okay, now I need to face off against Akira and her girl friends..." Batsu smiled in arrogance as Kyosuke corrects him.

"Watch your attitude, Batsu... they already knew that you are Kurow in disguise."

"So the peeps from Taiyo High are here to fight us. What do you say we can kick their butts in just a few seconds." Zaki stated and Yurika notices Akira is missing.

"Uh, Zaki... how do we fight them if Akira is not here?"

"What?! Akira is gone...! Impossible... she should be in the fight...!" Zaki exclaimed loudly.

The player notices Akira is missing as all characters are gone crazy about the incident.

"Uh... sir... this game is busted."

"Oh dear... this game is going cuckoo. Here's your token back." Mr. Gonzalo Jr. said as all the Rival Schools characters noticed their game becomes out of order.

"Oh man! we're out of order!" Batsu said scarily as Daigo notices that Akira just went turbo alone and he orders Edge and Gan to find her.

"Edge, Gan... you have to find Akira. Otherwise, we're all getting homeless."

"Sure, boss..." Edge said as both leave to find Akira and Daigo sees something wrong to his younger sister as he thought.

 _Akira, what's wrong with you?_

* * *

 **T** **rivia:**

*Yoko, Wolf Girl Jo and, Ken "Godhand" Mishima made their appearance for this chapter.


	3. Enter Guilty Gear

**Chapter 2:** _Enter Guilty Gear_

As all the characters from Project Justice are panicking because of their game is now out of order. Daigo looked to see them afraid not to get unplugged as both Edge and Gan arrive to see their big boss.

"Did you find Akira, Edge, Gan?" Daigo asked in a worry.

"We couldn't find her somewhere in the Game World Station, Daigo." Edge said sadly.

"I guess this girl over there knows where Akira went off too." Gan said as the Yo-Yo appears to ensnare Batsu from his neck to knock him down.

"Oops... wrong person."

"Hey, you're that...?" Daigo said recognizing Yoko as Akira's friend.

At the Tappers bar, Jin is seen drinking a rootbeer coming from a rootbeer Tapper and Ryu was amazed to see him.

"I'm completely amused... you really did improved your fighting skills, Jin."

"If I challenge you to a rootbeer match by sipping it. I know for sure if either of us would might end up getting a brain freeze." Jin said smirking until Daigo arrives to see them. "It's been a while, Daigo. You look disappointed."

"Jin, my game is out of order because of my younger sister's disappearance." Daigo said while clenching his fist seeing that his sister is missing.

"Akira... it can be...?"

"Uhhh... I have to tell you where Akira just went off too." Yoko admitted.

Yoko finally tells them where Akira is and Daigo realizes that his sister became bored whenever she stays at her own school.

"You mean, she went off to another game for her own field trip. This is terrible... She can't go off alone like this." Daigo said raising his brow.

"Calm down, Daigo... I think Akira has reasons she had left the game without a word." Jin said while having his arm crossed.

"How would I calm down if our game we came in was out or order?" Daigo reacted angrily.

"Now Yoko... you have to tell me where she went?"

"I hate to tell you this... but this game is a very dangerous game." Yoko said telling him.

At the Game World Station, Yoko finally shows both Ryu, Jin, Daigo and Edge to see the game entrance to Guilty Gear.

"What!? That's where Akira went?" Daigo reacted shockingly.

"This game looks just like we came in." Ryu commented and Jin replies in a serious tone.

"It's not just like the game we came in, Ryu. This game is different. Guilty Gear game is the first game made by Arc Works System before the BlazBlue game. It appears this game is very dangerous."

"How would you say this game is extremely dangerous, Jin? We can beat these guys with our own two fists and take them down for the count." Daigo said angrily as Jin remarks while raising his brow.

"You don't get it, Daigo. This game is to fight them with weapons. Just like in the both Soul Calibur and Battle Arena Toshinden game."

"It's just like in our game too if it comes to unleash their projectiles from their weapons." Ryu said telling both of them. "It's best to find them quickly. Before we got attacked by them."

"I would believe my father just got there too." Yoko said knowing of Koji's disappearance.

"Yoko..."

"I would come along with the three of you. I have to find my father there too. It maybe scary to get there. But I could fight too." Yoko smiled to them which Jin accepts.

"You can come Yoko. You and Daigo had the same problem to find both Akira and your father."

"It will be the right thing to enter in a group." Ryu said nicely to Yoko as she excited smiles.

"Okay... Now I can go with you."

"Uh... Jin, is it okay if we get back to Tappers to change my casual clothes. I'm not fit to go there wearing my uniform." Daigo requested as Yoko also requested to him too.

"Me too... I hate my uniform get ruined when we enter there."

"Okay... I won't mind if I wait for the both of you." Jin said calmly to both of them.

Back at the Tappers, both Jin and Ryu noticed Daigo wears his casual appearance during their investigation against Earl de Darkwood and Yoko wears her ICPO uniform.

"Yoko... You're from ICPO...? You would get me arrested if you did?" Jin commented.

"I usually wear this when I had a mission to investigate. And I always brought my Yo-Yo with me." Yoko said happily.

"That girl is pretty cheery, Jin." Daigo said which Jin agreed to her behavior and he tells Edge. "Edge you better tell Batsu and the others about this okay. I'm going to the Guilty Gear game to find my sister."

"Sure thing, boss... I'll tell them right away." Edge said as he quickly darts off.

The group soon enters the Guilty Gear game which is known as Guilty Gear Xrd Sign. Arriving at the place, they see unfamiliar surroundings and it was set in the future world rather than the present.

"This place looks different and their place has been animated." Yoko commented.

"Unlike me and Ryu, having replaced with 3D Models. Jin's character looks more realistic than this." Daigo remarked.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Ryu said sensing their presence and Jin replies.

"Don't worry about that, Ryu. We might find Akira and Yoko's father there."

The man with a right eye patch then arrives to ambush Jin with his staff-like flag as Jin dodges the attack and is embedded with a blue lightning much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow, I'm impressed to see them here."

"Look at the guy's outfit. His get-up is not latest in the fashion industry." Yoko commented about the man's outfit.

"Jin, be careful... he wields the staff..." Ryu warns Jin to be careful as the man charges him with his staff-like flag.

"I don't think that's not a staff, Ryu. It's a flag pole. The entire flag is wrapped at the top of the pole to look like a staff." Daigo corrects Ryu which he shyly replied.

"I didn't know it was a flag pole."

The man soon attacks Jin with a barrage of blows embedded with a red lightning and Jin notices the red lightning are unleashing from his red gauntlets. The man attempts to make a last blow. To his surprise, Jin manages to grab the flag pole on both of his hands while unleashing the red lightning between them.

"Wow..." The man was amused to see him but Jin manages to knock him down with a single Demon's Paw to the groin sending him a little distance as he clutches his groin. "Aww... That's smarts..."

"Next time, don't ever challenge me with a stick in a knife fight, Understand." Jin said coldly to the man as the former stands up while returning to get his flag pole.

"Wait, I was just carried away to think of your group is some strange people. But I've never seen you had the same power as my lightning."

"Your lightning?" Jin said rudely on his words as he reacted angrily. "You had the same red lightning as I am if you're wielding a pole stick. But you also have blue ones too."

"Gosh, I've never seen him he's got agitated." Yoko said about Jin's attitude while hiding at Daigo's back.

"I guess that he's really dismayed about the guy's word having the same lightning based attack as Jin does. Not just Kyosuke who wields it with his own projectiles." Daigo said while having his armed crossed in disappointment and Ryu came to see them.

"Your moves are amazing... I'm impressed to see that."

"Hey... you're that guy with a red headband." The man recognizes Ryu from wearing a red headband and he finally introduces himself. "My name is Sin Kiske... Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Jin Kazama from the Tekken game... and this is Ryu from the Street Fighter game. It seems that you recognizes Ryu from his red headband." Jin finally introduces himself with Ryu to Sin as Sol Badguy intervenes to see them.

"I'm impressed to see people from a different game."

"Old man... why are you here?" Sin said as Sol notices Jin's appearance.

"Hmmm... So Jin is your name, huh? You sounded like Sin. I'd better warn you this game we came in is a very tricky place. Or else, you cannot go back to where you came from."

"You need to thank us about your warning." Ryu said as Sol ignores his word and keep looking at Jin and his outfit.

"Hmph... I'm impressed. The colors of your outfit are my favorite color as the flame designs of your outfit is my favorite element."

"..."

"The name's Sol Badguy... Sorry for letting Sin to put you in a load of trouble. He needs to learn more for being a bounty hunter." Sol finally introduces to them as he tells Sin. "We better go, Sin. We got a job to do."

"By the way, Jin. Why are you here in our game?" Sin asked as Jin replies.

"We came here looking for Akira and Yoko's father. They knew that they are in this game you came in."

"Oh... I saw that girl in a strange clothes. I just saw her somewhere in town." Sin said reconizing where Akira went.

"Thanks..."

As both Sol and Sin leave, Daigo and Yoko came to see them and both of them angrily remarking about Sol's unruly and crude behavior.

"That guy is nothing more but to speak rude to others. How ungrateful he is?" Daigo said angrily mocks him for his rude behavior.

"He must be the main character in this game. Perhaps, his rudeness sterns for his tragic mistakes." Ryu notices Sol as the main character of the game and Daigo reacts by this.

"Jin, you shouldn't trust that guy. He's very unfriendly and very rude."

"I'm also rude too, Daigo." Jin said while closing his eyes. "But from my friends and being a pain to my family."

"How come you say that Jin? He even recognizes the color of your outfit and the flame designs." Daigo said raising his brow.

"I think the colors of my outfit is part of his primary attire and the element that he mentioned was his favorite must be his elemental power." Jin said realizing Sol's words. "He maybe unfriendly to others but he has something to do was right to their world."

"We should continue find Akira here. Like Sin says, she must be somewhere in town." Ryu said telling them.

"Let's go and find them both. We're not wasting our time here." Jin said as the group continues their adventure to find both Akira and Yoko's father, Koji.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Daigo wears his New Years Day outfit from his School Life Mode as his casual outfit.

*Sin's main weapon is Guilty Gear is a flag pole which is called a War Flag in the actual game.

*Sin's lightning is red which is identical to Jin's red lightning inflicted on his gauntlets and the main reason for Jin to get mad at him.

*Sol Badguy and Sin Kiske made their appearance in this chapter and it reveals both Daigo and Ryu are not impressed from Sol's behavior as the main character of the game.


	4. Escape from The Mad Doctor

**Chapter 3:** _Escape from the Mad Doctor_

Jin, Ryu, Daigo and Yoko proceeds on their mission to find Akira and Yoko's father, Koji Masuda. Yoko notices Jin's hair at the back as she quickly faces him.

"Jin, you said that your hood is gonna knock off by your opponent. And your hair and bangs, you look like Godhand."

"I'm not like him..." Jin replies in a cold manner. "I have more bangs than the guy you mentioned."

"Really?"

"I just remove my hood when I go to Tappers to meet up with Ryu." Jin said nicely to Yoko. "I usually wear a hood if I fight primarily to my opponents. But it's true if either him or her would knock me off the ground my hood is also knocked off too."

"Wow... We don't have that in our game." Daigo said telling him. "Only the back of our school jackets are shown during fights. Except the brainwashed version of me it really shows..."

"You look silent Ryu...?" Jin asked in a nod.

"I hate to know this... but someone uses me in the game and I fought in shirtless like you are." Ryu answered.

"Really, I'm amused to see you fight like that. It's normal for us to fight in no shirts." Jin said amusing and Ryu replies.

"Unfortunately, If I appear like this. I also have a beard."

The group noticed a runaway thug is trying to escape from white and blue royal guards. Ryu was calmed to see this as he goes to stop the thug from running away. Ryu unleashes his V-Trigger, Denjin Renki as he charges with electricity and unleashes a lightning-based Hadoken to stun the thug down.

"What kind of a move is that?" Daigo said shockingly.

"Only Prince Doza and Django have this ability in our game." Yoko surprised.

"Thank you for knocking this thug down. Our King will be so happy about this." One of the royal guards said thankfully and Jin came to see him wanted to know his skills.

"Ryu, I've never seen your projectiles are embedded with electricity. What kind of a move you're pulling off too?"

"That's my V-Trigger, Denjin Renki." Ryu answered calmly. "When I was in that state, I might able to shoot my Hadoken with electricity. Especially, when I execute my Denjin Hadoken. If I'm not on that state, It would turn into a Shinku Hadoken."

"Gosh, I've never seen a yellow lightning just stick on your wrists, Ryu." Daigo smiled happily and he informs him. "Batsu will be so surprised after your own skills are getting improved."

"So it is true then... The legendary warrior was really here in this town." the man arrives to see them as all of the white and blue royal guards are bowing down.

"Who is this guy?" Yoko wondered.

"I am Ky Kiske, the High King of Illyria. It was my first time to see people in strange clothes and I thank you enough to help my royal guards to capture a runaway thug." Ky finally introduces formally to them.

"Illyria so this place is your town, right." Yoko said knowing of the place.

"Yes... but this is Illyria Kingdom." Ky said telling her. "I heard from my son that you had met Sol on the way."

"So Sin tells you that?" Jin said as he questions Ky. "If you're saying that Sin is your son? That means you are his father."

"It's kinda complicated to say. But it's true Sin is my son from Dizzy." Ky admitted and now asking them. "By the way, why are you here in the town of my castle?"

"We came here looking for a girl named Akira Kazama. She just wondered on your game and the Project Justice game recently got out of order." Jin said telling him.

"Hmmm... I've seen that girl before. Oh yes... she's at my castle. I was quite notice to see someone in modern clothes. Come to my castle, the person you were looking for was there." Ky said as he allows the group to enter his castle.

At the Illyria Castle, Ky finally explains to them about Sol and his actions in fighting against corrupted Gears.

"Sol and I were rivals ever since from the first game. He actually spared my life in the second game until I fell in love with Dizzy and had a son Sin." Ky explained. "Until now, Sol and I were still rivals from this day and its sequel came in."

"I guess their rivalry has no limits." Daigo said while touching his scar on his right eye. "Just like I had a score to settle with Hyo back in the Aoharu incident."

"All right, bring the girl right here." Ky said as the royal guard accept his order.

"We're not impressed the way we met Sol. He only appears to apologize after being introduce to us." Ryu said while closing his eyes.

"Sol's behavior is nothing more but unruly and crude. When it comes to a deadly battle, his passion of fighting was intense. He does not want to get near him because he is a Gear." Ky said knowing of his path.

"I'm just confused the way he acts." Jin said while thinking about Sol's actions. "He's just impressed after describing my outfit and the flame designs. I easily noticed about his outfit and his elemental movements."

"That's correct... Sol's favorite is fire which is the main reason he took a liking to you. Sin also told me that you beat him once with just a single punch and had a lightning like my son's." Ky said impressing on Jin's words as the royal guard arrives to see them.

"Sire, the girl is here..."

Akira arrives to see them and to be reunite with her older brother Daigo as well as Jin, Ryu and Yoko.

"Brother Daigo... I'm glad that you're here." Akira finally hugs him as Daigo accepts his sister's hug.

"Akira, you're making me worried. Don't you know that our game just out of order because of you?"

"..."

"Akira... listen you have to get back with Daigo on your game. If the arcade opens they would be unplugged." Jin said trying to convince her.

"Jin, I just want to explore things on my own. I already getting sick and tired of staying at my school. It's really boring." Akira said as she is saddened by this. "I wanted to see different things. Not just to go back there anymore."

"Akira, you shouldn't say things like that. Zaki and Yurika are also shocked after you had left. You gotta believe me if you keep doing this then our game would be unplugged forever." Daigo said and Akira becomes mad.

"Stop it, brother... I completely had enough. I want to explore things alone!"

Akira runs away making Daigo trying to chase her.

"Akira, wait..."

"She's gone turbo." Ryu remarked about Akira's actions until her screamed has been heard.

"Akira!" Both Jin and Daigo called her name as they quickly rushed to find her.

"I guess I'm coming along with you if it comes to trouble." Ky said as Ryu agrees to join in their side.

"You can come with us, Your Majesty."

Both Jin and Daigo noticed a doctor manages to kidnapped Akira which is a shock of them.

"I didn't expect that I have another patients are on the way."

"That guy is humongous!" Jin said shockingly.

"Speaking of giants, Jin. This guy was three inches away from me." Daigo said noticing of its height.

"I am Dr. Faust. I'll take this girl with me for my cosmetic surprise, hahaha..." Faust finally escapes with Akira on his grasp. Both Jin and Daigo became dismayed by this after he escaped.

"Damn... I can't let that crazy oaf to put my sister into a cosmetic doll." Daigo said angrily.

"I guess I know where he's going." Ky said in a serious manner. "He has a fortress where he put his kidnapped victims as his patients against their will."

"Maybe my father would be there too." Yoko said scarily and Jin becomes determined to find Akira.

"We have to save Akira before this crazy maniac would touch her."

"Ryu is your name, right. Take this map, that way you might find the fortress where Faust lives." Ky said as he gives the map to Ryu.

"Thank you, Ky."

The group proceeds to find Akira at Faust's fortress and Ky watches and knowing he also has a mission to do. On the way to the fortress, they found Sin who is hungry.

"Look it's Sin..." Yoko said recognizing his face.

"Uhhh... I'm... so...hungry..."

"Here Sin it think this onigiri looks good on you." Jin said as he gives the food to Sin as he eats it.

"Wow... thank you, Jin. The old man never gives me food sometimes."

"Jin, when did you get an onigiri? You should have brought them just in case if we get hungry." Ryu asked as Jin answered while closing his eyes.

"I brought that food during the 20th anniversary before I had a fallout with my goddamn father. I didn't expect someone would leave them in hunger."

"Forgive me, The old man has some things to do. He left me behind because he is focusing his job to get money." Sin said sadly.

"You mean Sol had left you behind?" Ryu said shockingly to Sol's actions.

"He said that he has to deal with someone to get the money. But he never feed me when it comes to drastic measures." Sin said sadly as he asks them. "So you guys, where are you heading into?"

"We're going to the fortress to find Akira. She was kidnapped by a crazy rogue doctor." Jin said in a serious tone. "I never expect that you're Ky's son."

"What? You had met my father? Whoa... you guys are special." Sin said impressed to them.

"How come you get hungry and your standing up so quickly?" Daigo asked as Sin reveals to them.

"I had a Calorie System Gauge. If the gauge is filled all my attacks are going to switch to Overdrives but once the gauge is empty I would ended up getting hungry."

"Hmmm... it was interesting to have a gauge. We actually have a Rage Art once our Rage is activated if our hit points are cut in half." Jin said became interesting about Sin's condition.

"I'm amused you have a Rage Art, Jin. Ours in the game is to filled with blue gauge to make a Critical Art." Ryu said amusing.

"Wow... Both Tekken and Street Fighter have their own Super Arts of their own just like our Burning Vigors." Daigo said also amused to their current state.

"Well then, I would glad to help you save that girl from Faust. This guy is a very tricky one." Sin said finally decides to join with them.

"What do you mean he's very tricky?" Yoko reacted and Sin tells them.

"He maybe the tallest guy in the game. But when it comes to fighting him, he is a tricky one. He wields a large scalpel to take down opponents and does tricks to his sleeve."

At Faust's fortress, Akira finally wakes up and to find out she was captured and the surroundings is similar to that of a hospital room.

"Where is this place? This place looks like a hospital."

"So you also get caught too."

Akira noticed someone's voice when she takes a peek on the window it was a short brown haired man with a scar on his brow and cheek much to her surprise.

"Wow... So you noticed me on purpose. Who are you?"

"The name's Koji Masuda and archaeologist who explores different places to find different kinds of artifacts. Especially, I'm also a fighter too."

"You're Yoko's father. She was looking for you for a long time. Anyway, why are you here in this prison too?" Akira asked.

"When I explore this game before, this mad man got me on purpose and he appears to be strong. I tried my best to hold my own against him but I ended up getting knocked down and here I am captured." Koji answered. "It seems these prisoners are inhuman. This guy seems to make everyone change by surgery."

"Don't worry, Mr. Masuda. Jin and Brother Daigo are there to find me. Maybe I'll try bust this thing." Akira goes for a palm strike but electrocuted. "Waah!"

"Take it easy, young lady. Their bars and its locks are made of electricity. I guess the wall might able to break through but it was made of hard concrete." Koji said giving some advice.

"I just hope those two would be here." Akira said sadly.

"I just forgot your name. I never seen Yoko would make friends with other people from other games."

"I'm Akira Kazama my older brother Daigo and I are from the Project Justice game."

"I see then... We can wait until someone would save us." Koji said telling her.

Meanwhile, the group fights off more of Faust's men as Yoko demonstrates by spinning her yo-yo to knock her opponents, Ryu defeats his opponents with his close range combat, Jin does a combo move to take damage by damage.

"Your moves become improve, Jin." Ryu complimented as Jin as he nods looked at the upper window of the fortress as he found the opening to get through.

"I think I could climb up from here."

"I guess that I cannot get climb like you did." Ryu said as Jin requests Daigo.

"Daigo, you have to lift me up. I can double jump from here."

"Sure thing..." Daigo smirks as Jin charges as Daigo lifts him up to jump so high as he successfully hangs on the window while climbing up.

"Hey, you two... I need help here..." Sin said as both Daigo and Ryu assists Sin and Yoko to continue fighting.

At the fortress, Jin finally made it inside while putting his hood on so that his opponents won't recognize him and he reminds the place as the Mishima Fortress.

 _I've never seen this humongous guy would survive in this fortress. It's just like only one person could hunt and feed the beast with human flesh._

Jin heard someone's voice and it comes from the prison area. He heads to the direction and he realizes that voice comes from Akira's.

"Akira, is that you?"

"That voice... is that Jin?" Akira wondered as she saw him but in a hood. "Can you get me out of here? I tried to break through the door but I got electrocuted."

Jin tries to touch and he realizes it was made by electronic door. He manages to punch the door lock with a Demon's Paw and unlocks it and Akira was happy to see him.

"Uh... Is that you Jin? I...couldn't recognize you when you wore that hood." Akira said shyly as Jin shakes his head in disappointment.

"You don't get me, Akira. Of course you would recognize me if I remove my hood on my jacket."

Jin removes his hood on his head and Akira was surprised and apologizes.

"Oh dear me... It is really you, I'm sorry..."

"We gotta get out of here, Akira. Your brother was there too."

"Wait, Jin. We can't leave this guy behind." Akira said knowing about Koji's condition. "Yoko's father was here."

"You think so..."

"Yes." Akira said as she convinces Koji to stand back. "Mr. Masuda... you have to stand back. Jin is gonna break the wall from here."

"I guess we were lucky to be saved then." Koji finally stands up and tries to keep away.

Jin then unleashes his Rage Art by knocking a single punch followed by several jabs and heavily breaks the wall with a devastating straight thrust.

"Wow, Jin... You have a Burning Vigor. That's amazing..." Akira said cheerfully.

"That's a Rage Art, Akira. I usually done it when I could distract the enemy in desperation." Jin said correcting her and Koji was relieved to see them.

"It's a good thing you came to save us. But we need to get out of the fortress."

Jin, Akira and Koji try to escape the fortress but they were confronted by Faust who wields a large scalpel.

"Gah... that's the giant freak who kidnapped me." Akira said while hiding at Jin's back.

"You guys can't escape from me. I have no insurance to handle this." Faust said while wielding his large scalpel.

"Sorry to say crazy mad man... I heard that you're tricky if it comes to a deadly fight. Perhaps, blocking our escape would take you down." Jin smirked arrogantly making Faust get angry.

"Why you son of a bitch...? How dare you mocking me?" Faust tries to attack Jin with his large scalpel but misses as he was seen in mid-air and he knocks him down with a single kick.

"Akira, we have to go quickly." Koji convinces Akira to escape.

"Jin let's go..." Akira tells Jin to come as he follows them.

The trio continues to escape as Akira got tripped hurting her knee.

"Oww..."

"Akira, carry to my back, hurry." Jin tries to let Akira carry on his back which she agrees and Jin sees Faust is after them. He carries Akira to his back in a piggy back ride as they continues to escape.

Therefore, Ryu, Daigo, Sin and Yoko are impressed to see Jin, Akira and Koji are safe. To their dismay, they are after by Faust.

"This guy is history..." Sin decides to knock him down but Ryu stops him and Daigo charges while the trio are safe with the group. He unleashes his Energy Focus Cluster on Faust knocking him through the distance allowing the group to escape the fortress in time.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Sin's father, Ky Kiske and Faust made their appearance for this chapter.

*Yoko uses her unique ability against her opponents by spinning her yo-yo. In the game, she uses this during charge.

*Ryu finally uses his V-Trigger, Denjin Renki to knock opponents with a single Hadoken.

*Jin uses his Rage Art as it means to break the wall to release Koji Masuda in prison.

*In Jin's thoughts about a hunter who feeds the beast with a human flesh is a reference of another flunked movie called "Nymph".


	5. Ryu's Warning: Akuma's Wrath

**Chapter 4:** _Ryu's Warning: Akuma's Wrath_

After escape Faust's fortress, Jin and the group are camping at the outskirts of Illyria Kingdom. Yoko manages to treat Akira's knee wound after she got tripped herself during the escape.

"You should be careful next time, Akira." Yoko said smiling.

"Yes, Yoko. I would be careful next time."

"Gee... Mr. Explorer... you're pretty good on grilling some meat in here." Sin smiled as Koji tells him.

"I got those meat after I defeat so many monsters in the dungeon. Just in case, If I get hungry or thirsty."

"Looks like this guy is very experience, huh." Daigo said became impressed to Koji's skills. Ryu watches the group are happy to be safe until he saw Jin turns back on everyone in a depressed state.

Jin clenches his fists knowing that something happened to him back prior to find Akira in the Guilty Gear game.

 **Flashback:**

Jin is desperate to fight off against Akuma when he becomes unflinched after seeing using his traditional karate moves. Akuma tries to block some of his attacks but managed to knock him down with an EX Shoryuken. After the arcade is closed, Jin tries to stand up while clutching to his gut and seeing how powerful Akuma is.

"Damn it... I didn't expect how strong you are? But why did you spare me after you knocked me down in a cold blood." Jin said gritted angrily as Akuma stares at Jin as he reminds him as Ryu as he coldly remarks.

"Your eyes reminds me of that young cub that I wanted to release his full power of the Satsui no Hado. As for you, I spared you because your power is not ready to defeat me that easily."

"What!?"

"I promise to Kazumi to pay her debt. Not until I killed both Heihachi and Kazuya for their absolute power. But I will never forgive my brother for sealing the boy with Power of Nothingness." Akuma said keeping Kazumi's promise as he walks away leaving the injured Jin at the Dragon's Nest stage while it continues to rain.

 **Flashback over:**

Jin becomes angered after being defeated effortlessly by Akuma until Ryu came to see him.

"Jin, you look depressed."

"It's none of my concern, Ryu. I just remembered someone who managed to defeat me in an actual fight." Jin said rudely.

"Someone? Jin, I came here to find out about your problem. Not just you're being act rude and selfish." Ryu said as Jin sadly admits.

"Okay, Ryu. I admit it. I was defeated by someone who had the same move as you but infusing with its demonic powers. I tried so hard to stop him but he brutally defeats me in the end."

"Jin, don't tell me that you fought Akuma, don't you?" Ryu said shockingly and he realized that Akuma was the guest from their updated Tekken 7 game.

"You know him, Ryu." Jin said in a horrible shock.

"Akuma is my master Gouken's younger brother who told me about the Satsui no Hado after I defeated Sagat with a Metsu Shoryuken in the First World Warrior Tournament." Ryu said seriously and Jin was horribly surprised to hear from him.

"I don't understand... why would Akuma would be here in our game?"

"He must be the guest from your game, Jin. I guess the fight would be a very challenging one if somebody would face him." Ryu said calmly and finally asked him. "So tell me why Akuma is in your game?"

"That's the time I was beat up brutally by him. I was really mad for what he had done. But he only remarking about my eyes is just like the young cub who possesses demonic powers." Jin answered and wants to know who is the young cub. "Could it be you, Ryu?"

"So it is true then. He still recognized me even after he takes the role on your game." Ryu said as he warns him. "You need to be careful on Akuma's moves, Jin. That proves why you ended up getting defeated by him. He and my master Gouken are both Ansatsuken users before me and Ken and Akuma uses this style to fight his opponents until death by testing his strength."

"..."

"That's not all... you also be careful on his Wrath of the Raging Demon." Ryu said continues to warn Jin about Akuma. "Do you remember the time we rescued Akira back from Kurow. You and I turned into our demonic forms and you managed to avoid the Raging Demon while I was in my evil self."

"Yeah I remember that move... it was extremely dangerous on the opponent during contact."

"Once he uses this move. The announcer would also get killed at the same time he defeats the opponent with a Raging Demon. Do you understand?" Ryu said as Jin finally understands his defeat.

"I finally understand you, Ryu. Now I realize why Akuma spared me because he didn't use that Wrath of the Raging Demon move. He knows my power and skill is not ready for him to be defeated."

"You have to do your best, Jin. That way you might give Akuma a little upper hand if you had a chance to defeat him." Ryu said encouraging him.

"I'll try next time, Ryu." Jin said smirking as both noticed Akira just wondered off while her brother Daigo, Koji, Yoko and Sin are still eating dinner. He decides to follow her which Ryu knows his actions.

Akira feels lonely when her brother Daigo are talking about getting back to the Project Justice game. She wanted to explore things more until Jin arrives to see her.

"Jin!"

"Your brother will be worried if you keep on going off alone." Jin said worried to her.

"I like to explore more of other places here. I know my school is very strict. Our principal wouldn't put us back home but staying in Seijyun dorms. I'm so bored." Akira said sadly.

"Stop thinking that way, Akira." Jin said and he calmly tells her. "You might explore things if the arcade is close. But what you did is very crucial going out by yourself when the arcade is going to open. Your brother wouldn't like that if you do that on purpose."

"..."

"Akira, I know you like to explore other places in other video games. But we can't change who we are. I know it's hard for you to think about this way. But it's the truth." Jin said while having his eyes close.

"Jin, you were right. We cannot change who we are on the game. But it's all my fault, I let my brother down because I crucially left the game." Akira as she cries.

"Don't cry, Akira... It will be fine." Jin said while trying to dry her tears as Koji arrives to see them after the meal.

"I really can't believe you can beat this mad doctor with just a single kick. I was amused by this."

"Mr. Masuda... why are you here?" Akira wondered as Koji gives them some food.

"You better eat this food both of you. It would be worse if you ended up getting hungry."

"Thanks..." Akira smiled as she eats.

"Your full name is Jin Kazama, am I right? You must be from the Tekken game." Koji asked in a calm manner as Jin swallows his food and nods.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"There's my luck... The truth is we Ehrgeiz characters are created by the same people who created Final Fantasy and the actual Tekken game. Also, I'm the three-time current reigning Ehrgeiz Champion." Koji said finally reveals his role in the game.

"Wow... you're the champion?" Akira said shockingly as Jin becomes disappointed by his actions.

"In our game, they enter the Ehrgeiz Tournament in the same manner is that of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments where characters have to deal with their common goals. Yours is actually look just like Godhand that my daughter Yoko mentioned." Koji said making Jin raising his brow from his remarks.

"I already told you, I'm not the same guy you mentioned. I have more bangs than this guy?"

"Oh... but the spikes of your hair is truly remarkable. I just noticed back before I explore to find out about the Ehrgeiz sword." Koji said and he remembers the time he won the tournament for the third time. "After I won in the Ehrgeiz tournament for the third time, Before my trip as an archaeologist, I heard that there's another undefeated Karate champion just entered the First King of the Iron Fist Tournament and defeated the actual host of the tournament. I can't believe my eyes that this guy had won the first tournament."

"..."

"This guy seem to be ferocious when he fought the actual host. But this is my first time I want to see him until I started my exploration trips." Koji said became inspired to see the person who won the first King of the Iron Fist Tournament until Jin coldly remarks while having his arm crossed.

"If you keep on talking on the same person from the first tournament. Perhaps, that person you mentioned was my father."

"Your father? Could that be your...?" Koji wondered in confusion as Jin reveals to him about his father.

"That person you're talking about was my father, Kazuya Mishima and I am Kazuya's son."

"Goodness gracious... I didn't expect the winner of the first tournament had already a son. Much like I did with my daughter Yoko." Koji said surprisingly in a giggle manner and Jin tells him.

"I already won three King of the Iron Fist Tournaments but ended up losing in the sixth game due to my ultimate sacrifice of destroying Azazel and ended up in a comatose state."

"Wow... Looks like you and I were a lot in common." Koji smiled happily.

"How come you ended up comatose, Jin? Don't you know fall into a coma almost ended up getting killed?" Akira said worrying about Jin's well being as Jin tells her.

"I was lucky that I recovered in a comatose thanks to Raven and his crew. My father and I we both shared for witnessing our near-death experience. I guess my Devil Gene really keeps me alive from being killed."

"I have reasons why am I here in this game. I was exploring this place to find out about the artifacts lie in this place. But I found this artifact." Koji said as he opens his side pouch to show the artifact was a rounded mechanical gear.

"Wow... this gear is like a gear clock." Akira said amusing.

"I didn't know Ky's place have this artifact before?" Jin said surprisingly.

"This mechanical gear is probably made by humans like us." Koji said in a serious tone. "But when I found it, I saw a large robot got destroyed at the hands of someone else and this gear came from its left chest."

"Mr. Masuda I think the gear is lighted up." Akira said sensing the artifact's power and Jin senses someone is here to attack Koji as he tells him to avoid.

"Mr. Masuda! Get out of the way!"

Koji manages to avoid the sword slash which was done by Sol while wielding his main weapon is left handed. Akira was scared to see Sol's image.

"Jin, who is this guy?"

"Sol Badguy." Jin said knowing of Sol's presence.

"Well well if isn't the same guy that I first met. You'd better hand over that gear. That belongs to Justice. There's someone wants to get it back in order to revive Justice." Sol said smirking on Jin's presence and Koji realizes the gear he's handling belongs to Justice.

"So this gear artifact and the Justice he mentioned was the fallen giant robot."

"Yea, that's right. You'd better outta my way. Or else I would be so GUILTY!" Sol attempts to attack Koji to get the artifact by knocking him with an uppercut only to be blocked by Jin using both of his hands.

"Mr. Masuda, you need to stay away from Sol. I'll handle this..."

"Thank you, Jin. You owe me big time." Koji said thankfully as he goes with Akira to watch the fight as Sol intends to slash him with his blade as Jin dodges the attack.

"I'm impressed that you really show up your fighting skills, boy. I think facing you in battle is gonna send you to hell."

"Don't underestimate my skills, Sol. I can sense your presence because you're inhuman. Now I noticed why you act unfriendly towards other people around you?" Jin said angrily points on Sol's behavior which he smirks.

"Heh, you got me again, boy. You got a smart mouth to know more about me. Fine then, ya can't stand with my Junkyard Dog MK-III whenever I hit ya. But punching you in the face makes me feel better."

Sol begins to charge at Jin and he goes in a fighting stance ready to face him as he thought.

 _I won't be defeated just like before. I'm already been defeated by Akuma but not this one..._

"You'd ready for this, boy! Cause here I come!" Sol said smirking as he begins to attack Jin with his main weapon.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The scene where Jin was beaten by Akuma comes from in arcade mode of Tekken 7: Fated Retribution

*Jin was unaware that Akuma was mentioning about his promise for paying Kazumi's debt which is his role as the guest character of the game.

*The meat that Koji grills is based on the monsters he had slain and drops the item in Forsaken Dungeon.

*Ryu also warns Jin about Akuma's Rage Art which is one of his ultra combos in _Street Fighter IV_ series.

*Sol's main weapon is the Junkyard Dog MK-III due to his character appearance in Xrd -SIGN- as he also describes his weapon during his confrontation with Jin.

*Jin also knows Sol that he is inhuman due to the fact that he is a Gear.


	6. The Gear's True Identity

**Chapter 5:** _The Gear's True Identity_

"You'd ready for this, boy! Cause here I come!" Sol said smirking as he begins to attack Jin with his main weapon.

Both begins to fight as Jin tries to avoid most of Sol's sword slashes but to his surprise he got knocked off by his uppercut sending him in mid-air. Sol leaps and makes a combo slash, Jin eventually parries both of his sword slashes by deflecting move from move but knocking him with a single kick sending him through the ground.

"Unbelievable... I've never seen Jin would parry these kind of moves and he is showing his athleticism." Koji smiled excitedly.

"I don't think that's not athleticism, Mr. Masuda." Akira said knowing of Jin's feats. "My brother once told me that Jin is no ordinary person. That's why those feats he uses is not ordinary."

"Hmph, this fight is getting weirder and weirder than I thought. You're no ordinary human to face me." Sol said remarking of Jin's actions.

"Who cares if I'm not a human. We're both monsters you see." Jin said knowing of his acts.

"Feel free to say things, boy. But I can't lose to you." Sol smiles in arrogance as he begins to charge Jin for the second time.

Both of their blows are seen by Ryu, Yoko, Daigo and Sin knowing of their fight is extremely dangerous.

"Hey, sounds like someone is fighting down there." Sin wondered and seeing that Sol was there. "Oh crap, not the old man..."

"Ryu, I think Akira is with Jin and Mr. Archaeologist is there. We gotta find them." Daigo said as Ryu agrees.

Jin blocks Sol's sword with both of his hands but he lands a straight kick to the face to knock him down. Upon hitting with his sword, Jin still dodges and manage to trip Sol with L.L.R.K followed by Shun Masatsu and a roundhouse kick followed by a back punch and a Spine Cracker. Sol realizes that Jin was a worthy opponent and he charges again as his right fist begins to unleash fire to punch to the gut. Without warning, Jin dodges the move but lands Sol a straight kick to his face while both of his arms had crossed and knocks him to his gut with a heavy knee sending him in a little distance.

"It's amazing that Jin beats that guy with a single knee." Koji complimented as Akira smiles.

"I've never seen Jin's moves are getting improved."

"Wow... Jin manages to beat the old man. How lucky he was...?" Sin said shockingly.

"Jin wants to get his confidence back after he was defeated by Akuma in a fight." Ryu said after watching both Jin and Sol fight.

"No kidding, Ryu. Jin is a strong fighter to beat me down in the first place. But why he was defeated by someone who had the same move as you?" Daigo said in disbelief.

"Akuma is very hard to beat him, Daigo. If that happens... he might ended up getting killed if he unleashes his Wrath of the Raging Demon since he was the guest on Jin's game." Ryu said telling him causing Daigo to get scared.

"That was lucky that he's not on our game. Otherwise, we all get killed by him."

"That was fun, boy. You surely got lucky that you haven't been barbecued if I unleashes the flames from my sword y'know." Sol said as he stands up while clutching his gut and he warns him. "You have to keep that Gear that this guy was handling. There's more enemies will come this way."

"What do you mean, Sol?"

"You will see for yourself." Sol said as he walks away while trying to snap his neck and Jin knows something within him.

"You made it, Jin. You just beat the old man fair and square." Sin said happily and Jin replies and knowing of what Sol says.

"Yeah... but I'm confused to his words. He just said that I was lucky that I wasn't end up being barbecued."

"What the old man says that you were lucky that he didn't unleashes some flames from his sword. That way you might ended up getting burned into a crisp." Sin said telling him.

"I just want to know more about Sol, Sin." Jin said seeing his presence. "He just said there are more enemies on your game. But I could sense something is definitely happened here."

"We'll wait here until you came back." Ryu said letting Jin to find Sol. "If Sol is saying there are more hostiles in their game. I'm sure we can help."

"Okay, Ryu... just keep an eye on everyone. Once we're done, we're gonna get back to our respective games." Jin said as he goes to find Sol.

"Dad... what just happened?" Yoko asked as Koji replies while looking on the Gear he was handling.

"This Sol fellow just came here to attack me but luckily Jin manages to save me from being pummeled."

"What!? The old man had done that?" Sin reacted and Koji shows the artifact to them.

"I guess his reasons for attacking me because of this Gear I was handling. He was saying about Justice."

Meanwhile, Jin tries to find Sol and he senses his presence after he was defeated by him. Frankly, Sol was actually hiding beneath the tree while sitting and having a smoke.

"I knew you were there to find me, boy." Sol said sensing Jin's presence which he saw him.

"Okay, Sol... I don't know why are you warning us about more hostiles are coming this way. But why are you saying that I was lucky that I wasn't end up being burned into a crisp?" Jin said wanted to know of Sol's words until he reveals.

"My words are logic, boy." Sol said as he throws the smoke bullet from his mouth into his main weapon. "You see in our game, there was a person wanted to obliterate innocent lives of this people if you finish the whole thing. That explorer fella seems to be that he's from that game that was totally obliterated."

"What!? What do you expect from Mr. Masuda, Sol? Your harsh words is starting to annoy me." Jin said raising his brow and Sol stands up and he reveals what happened to the Ehrgeiz game.

"If you don't believe me, that game was totally obliterated by Ramlethal Valentine when she demonstrates her abilities. That game might be popular but it was wrecked by Valentine's clutches. The same obliteration did to my game is to kill innocent peoples' lives. They can't survive if the balls of fire had stick on ya."

"..."

"So tell me boy, you got a smart mouth to know more about me. But I was impressed to see you beat me with close combat." Sol said smirking.

"Just me call me Jin, I'm not a kid you see..." Jin corrects him and Sol reminds him his former best friend.

"Your name sounds like the person I knew. Asuka R. Kreutz who is my nemesis, That Man."

"..."

"You were right. We're both monsters and not human. The reason I had this headband that I crafted is to maintain my human self." Sol said pointing out on his headband.

"You mean you are formerly a human." Jin wondered in confusion.

"The truth is Sol Badguy is just my alias while working as a bounty hunter and I was a former scientist who majored in a Magic Particle Physics before working with the Gear Project." Sol said as he finally tells his real name. "My real name is Frederick."

"Frederick? But how come everyone knows your Sol?" Jin said in a serious tone.

"I kept my alias so that no one would recognize me. I still have my grudge on That Man. He was the person who forced me to converted into a Prototype Gear. That is why I'm no longer a human anymore but a Gear." Sol said telling him. "If I remove my headband my Gear self will be activated. You will see that I had a mark of a Gear in my forehead."

"Whoa... just like I was transforming to my devil form." Jin said surprisingly.

"It is called Dragon Install which it activates my Gear powers for a boost. But I can repressed it." Sol said knowing of his Gear powers as he tells him. "I don't make friends with other people because of my role. But for you, you are a special one. You and I we had looking for the same thing. I was just giving a high regard towards you."

"So tell me, Sol I mean Frederick... who is Ramlethal Valentine?" Jin asked.

"That bitch wants to rule the world and is after Babylon. She wants to remove all the redundancies in our world to make everyone die." Sol explained. "She just call herself a pawn so that she and I are gonna blown away. But I was saved by Elphelt his sister who look like Aria."

"Wow..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot to tell you that Aria is my former girlfriend who had died from her terminal illness." Sol said calmly. "What about you, you don't have a girlfriend in your game?"

"No, Frederick... I don't have a girlfriend really?" Jin reacted blushing as he tells him. "I just don't like to have close relations because of my cursed blood."

"Hehe... it's too bad to waste your youth just because you would become a monster when you turned into. You got a smart mouth, y'know." Sol smiled nicely.

"Anyway, about what you said about the Ehrgeiz game have been obliterated. Just tell me..." Jin said finally changes the subject as Sol finally tells him.

"After someone who plays as me in this game, when Valentine destroys the innocent lives of every people in my world was obliterated with a single blow. But one day when it was closing time, Valentine became extremely dismayed after seeing this game you're talkin' a bout remarking this as old and cranky and she decides to use her power like she did before when you clear the game. She particularly destroys it."

 **Flashback:**

In the Ehrgeiz game Lee Shuwen saw a sphere like-flame comes out and obliterates the whole thing as other Ehrgeiz characters like Prince Doza, Yoko, Koji, Clair, Inoba, Godhand and others are trying to escape from being obliterated as few of them are disappearing as it explodes in flash of darkness and the whole game was destroyed rendering unplugged as Sol continues to explain the turn of the events.

"Ever since that game is totally busted, five of these characters manage to survive from the obliteration and this guy became mortified after his student was among with the other characters are obliterated in the blasts. So they give them a chance to live in the Game Station instead. I became disappointed when the owner of this arcade center where we lived was disappointed when he remarks my game is extremely deadly but dangerous and none of the players won't play this game anymore because the Ehrgeiz was unplugged due to overloaded."

 **Flashback over:**

"This is why I recognized that explorer with you is one of the survivors from getting their game obliterated in Valentine's hands." Sol said knowing of Koji's presence.

"She's way too petty." Jin said while lowering his head and angrily realizing what she had done. "Didn't she knew that this Ehrgeiz game was created with Cloud's game and my game? How could she put her dirty hands on that game? What manner of a lady would be loathing on old games such as this?"

"..."

"I need to inform Ryu and the others about this. That lady has to be stopped. I know for sure the next game she would get rid of it was Project Justice game." Jin said knowing of the next target happened making Sol stands up.

"I'd better warn Ky about this too. We maybe rivals but we're much like a bit of friends because of Sin. But don't be so sure that game would be targeted by Valentine. You will find out for yourself."

As Sol walks away, Jin has to inform Ryu and the others about what happened to the Ehrgeiz game as he quickly runs off. Zato-1 appears to be bulkier than the former as he glares at Jin who is running quickly as he taught.

 _So Godhand was there, huh? How interesting... and looks like they're gonna beat that no gooded lady who wrecked our game, hahaha..._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Sin was surprised to see Jin beats Sol in his game.

*Sol does his win animation in this chapter while walking away despite being defeated by Jin.

*Sol also does his normal pre-fight having smoking from the bullet before he spits and puts the bullet on his sword.

*Sol's real name is Frederick which everyone does not know especially in the games.

*The obliteration of the Ehrgeiz game due to overloaded is based on all characters' endings in Guilty Gear -Xrd- SIGN which involves Ramlethal Valentine obliterates innocent lives using her powers.

*The word Jin says to Sol about Ramlethal Valentine is a reference to Zalbaag in the Final Fantasy Tactics during his confrontation with his elder brother, Dycedarg.

*Zato-1 appears in this chapter but in reality it was Dasher Inoba in disguise.


	7. Chaotic Tragedy for Ehrgeiz

**Chapter 6:** _Chaotic Tragedy for Ehrgeiz_

At the Game World Station, Edge was waiting for their big boss to get back until he sensed someone's presence as he attempts to throw his knife as someone dodges revealed to be Jo.

"How dare you sneaky around right behind me?" Edge gritted angrily as Jo replies.

"You know broom head... I'm also asking you the same question. Why are you stand and wait to someone to come out there?"

"It's our big boss... He's with Jin and the street fighter legend looking for Akira. I guess you got some nerve trying to scare me off like that." Edge said trying to act delinquent towards Jo.

"Scare you off? You know what, being act like a gangster shouldn't be trusted on." Jo said as she transforms into a Wolf Girl which she scares Edge.

"Gah! Take it easy! Don't try to bite me!"

Therefore, all of the G-Corp soldiers are cornering both Edge and Jo which forces her to revert back to her normal state which both of them became dismayed by this.

"Oh great... not from Red Scorpion again..." Jo growled angrily.

"Uh... Wolf lady I guess these guys are not from Red Scorpion you're talkin' about. I think it's coming from Jin's game..." Edge said knowing the soldiers are from the Tekken game.

* * *

Ryu was waiting for Jin while having his arm crossed as Daigo, Akira, Koji, Yoko and Sin are also waiting for him to arrive. Jin finally arrives to see them which they are relieved.

"How did it go, Jin?" Ryu asked.

"Now I realize why Sol knows what is happening here. He seems to know what happened to the Ehrgeiz game where both Yoko and Koji came out." Jin answered which Yoko knows the tragedy happened to them.

"Impossible, how did he knew about what happened to our game?"

"The real culprit is a woman from their game who obliterates the lives of the innocent. But for some reason, she must be loathed old games such as the Ehrgeiz game." Jin said knowing who's responsible.

"..."

"Are you saying she loathed us because our game was old?" Koji said wanted to know more.

"Mr. Masuda... just tell us about what happened to your game before this incident happened." Jin said wanted to know about the tragedy which Koji sadly lowers his head after remembering his student was among being killed in the spherical explosion.

"It was a month ago when this arcade is closed. Our game was peaceful until this strange sphere-like flames had showed up in the sky."

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Shuwen discovers a burning large sphere is in the sky and it was approaching to throughout the place. Koji and Clair Andrews finally returned to town after their exploration in the Forsaken Dungeon and seeing other people are running away.

"Teacher, how come everyone is running away?" Clair asked and Koji sees a sphere-like flames is approaching around the city.

"Clair, I don't think we had no time for relax. Looks like this sphere is about to burn us up."

"Dad... we better get out of here." Yoko arrives to see them.

"Dad? Teacher who is she?" Clair asked in confusion as Koji tells her.

"She's Yoko Kishibojin and she is my estranged daughter from my ex-wife who is the master of Kishibojin-ryu Ju-Jutsu."

"I saw other people are disappearing from being engulfing by the large sphere. It's too dangerous now." Yoko warns her father which Koji was surprised as he agrees.

"We gotta go... I just hate getting killed here, not yet."

We can see Inoba was running away from being engulfed from a sphere as he sees other innocent people are disperse from being engulfing in the large sphere. Seeing this chaos other people are causing stampede as Koji, Yoko and Clair are trying their best to keep away from the sphere and they saw Godhand carries an unconscious Jo throughout the Game World Station as Inoba manage to tackle the trio to get through the Game World Station to safety causing them to get hurt as the sphere is getting close. Clair sees the sphere and it begins to engulfing on her leg.

"Teacher, help me..."

"Clair... oh no!" Koji tries its best to get Clair but Yoko stops him.

"Dad, we have to go... if you do that you're gonna engulf too...?"

"Yoko, are you crazy?" Koji said angrily to his daughter as Clair tells him.

"Just go on without me, Teacher. I want you to be safe, GO!"

"Clair...! No! No! CLAIR!" Koji yelled in anguish while Yoko drags him to safety.

Clair screams in agony as she was dissipated into a glowing white dust due to engulfing from the sphere and the survivors saw the large sphere created a deadly spherical explosion while glowing in purple and black aura. Yoko was upset to see the whole city was completely annihilated as she cries that her mother also get engulfed.

"Clair... sob." Koji lowers his head losing his student for the second time as Yoko becomes saddened to see her father upset.

"Despite you mourn your student, what about mother? She also got engulfed too." Yoko cried over her mother's loss which Koji notices too and seeing both his ex-wife and Clair didn't make it as well as he kneels on the ground while lowering his head mourning both of their losses and Yoko knows they ended up homeless.

 **Flashback over:**

"My student Clair was among the others including Yoko's mother which is my ex-wife are killed when they are engulfed into that sphere and creating a spherical explosion. Only Godhand, Inoba, Jo, Yoko and myself are the only survivors. The rest such as Cloud and the others had their own game to keep them alive. I guess we're not so lucky after all what happened."

"..."

"Clair had already give her a second chance in life after she was killed in a deadly fire explosion after she defeated the red and black dragon she was facing. But now, she was among with others."

"Wait a second, Dad... If you're saying Clair was giving another life and she was physically dead? What kind an item you made her revived?" Yoko said confused about her father's journey.

"That was the time I defeated the monster Phoenix who maintains the balance of power of the Ehrgeiz Stone. When I defeated that monster, it just dropped a Phoenix's Feather and that feather manage to revive Clair miraculously. I was amused by this." Koji explained. "Before Cloud departed the game we came in, he told me about the Phoenix's Feather and it has a name called the Phoenix Down which is to revived the dead or to remove KO status and that's the reason Clair was revived because of it."

"I can't believe every people in your game is obliterated and your student had already given another life but being killed for the second time. This is unforgivable..." Jin said after hearing of Koji's story about the tragedy and becomes determined to stop the chaos. "Sol knows who's behind that spherical explosion."

"Jin... who was it?" Yoko said as Koji also knows who's behind it.

"That woman named Ramlethal Valentine. She is the one who destroys your game and Sol witnesses the whole thing while you and the rest are escaping to safety." Jin answered much to both Yoko and Koji's horrible shock.

"So it is true then... That Ramlethal Valentine is behind the massive killings... and destroying our game, sob..." Yoko said as she cries after hearing about the real culprit.

"Yoko, don't cry about it. I guess only just both of us now. Godhand and Jo have their own gigs in their lives. But from Dasher Inoba, he must be somewhere in this game trying to follow me in every turn." Koji said convincing his daughter not to cry.

"I feel sorry for your game, Koji. It was a tragic thing happened to you. My condolences..." Ryu said sadly as both Daigo and Akira also condolences to their game too.

"My condolences to you too, Mr. Archaeologist. Akira and I we also experienced this when our parents died and leaving both of us orphaned. I hope you would understand us."

"Thank you for supporting us, Ryu especially both of you." Koji said thankfully for their condolences and Jin decides to stop Ramlethal for making another explosive tragedy.

"I'll put an end of Ramlethal's schemes. I'm not gonna tolerate to see all innocent people being killed. Just like how I avenged my mother from Ogre."

"Jin..." Everyone calls his name.

"Mr. Masuda... I'll avenge your student and the rest from your game. I'll never forgive her for destroying your game and that game was created by both Cloud's game and my own game. She shouldn't loathed old games like this. Both Tekken and Street Fighter are old games too but always giving more upgrades in every main game to release. I'm gonna stop her from making this mess."

"Thank you, Jin... you really did give us some support." Koji said calmly thanked him.

"Yeah that's right... we are created by both Tekken and Final Fantasy. The main games are supporting us too." Yoko said knowing of their support.

"Jin, we're gonna help you stop that woman. She needs to teach her a thing or two. How dare her loathing old games like that? We from Project Justice deserves to have justice." Daigo said decided to help Jin to stop Ramlethal as Ryu also decides to join.

"I'll go with you two as well. I will assist you whenever I can."

"Thank you, Ryu." Jin said thankfully as Koji stands up.

"I'll help you guys too. I feel sorry for myself that I didn't save my student on time. My daughter and I are gonna beat her down too."

"If it's a beat down, I'll come along with you." Sin said after hearing their tragic story. "The old man might be there as well to stop her too."

"It will be dangerous to go off like that, Sin." Ky appears to see them and he tells them. "I overheard of the explorer's tragedy. I already contacted Sol about this and he's marching on to fight Ramlethal Valentine."

"It's my dad..." Sin said calmly and Jin knows Ky decides to go with them.

"I'm coming along with you. I know where Sol was going."

"Guess the king is coming with us. What do you think?" Daigo said noticing Ky's decision to come as both Jin and Ryu agreed.

"You can come with us, your majesty."

"I thank you for letting me join. I'll guide you where Ramlethal is." Ky thankfully accepts to join in their side and Jin becomes determined to stop Ramlethal once and for all.

* * *

At the Tekken 7: Fated Retribution where it zooms into G-Corporation Headquarters, Kazuya was very dismayed after hearing Jin just left the game. Xiaoyu arrives thanks to his secretary for calling her in his office.

"Okay, Mr. Mishima... I know Jin despises you. What do you want from me? You already used me as a spy for Shin and not this."

"I had no intention to use you, Xiaoyu... just like I did previously." Kazuya said while smirking evilly as he shows all of the G-Corporation soldiers manage to take custody of both Edge and Jo much to her surprise.

"Edge why are you here and who's this woman?" Xiaoyu wondered as Edge scarily replies.

"I'll explain it for later... but who is this guy? Is that duckbutted head is the leader of these soldiers?"

"Show some respect to the leader of G-Corporation or perhaps we should burst your head with our guns..." One of the G-Corporation soldiers angrily said while hitting his head with their rifles.

"Hold on the leader of G-Corporation?" Jo wondered and became surprise when she saw Kazuya's face and appearance as she exclaims. "Gah! This leader of yours...! He looks like Godhand in person!"

"Tch... Do not compare to me from that another Mishima?" Kazuya sighs while raising his brow. "I brought you two to my office because you two know where my son is. After the party is over, Jin always left without saying a word to me."

"Wait a second... you're Jin's father... but that's weird how come Jin would be rebellious to his family like that. Just like I did to my family too because I'm a black sheep." Edge said reminding Jin is how he did to his family.

"Edge... you know where Jin just went off. I know all of the games will be open soon." Xiaoyu asked in nice manner which Edge admits.

"I admit it... Our Big Boss is with him, Ryu and the yo-yo girl went to the very dangerous game looking for Akira and the yo-yo girl's father."

"What!?" Xiaoyu was shocked to hear this and Jo headbutts Edge's head to correct him.

"That's the Guilty Gear game, broom head.

"Sorry... I know myself to play video games. But I never heard about that game." Edge said while clutching his head.

"I see... I heard this game is extremely dangerous... Looks like I finally made up my mind." Kazuya said and he finally stands up and decides to find Jin. "Xiaoyu, you're coming along with me."

"What!? Are you crazy? You wanted to come with me after you tried to kill your own son. It was unforgiving..." Xiaoyu sneered angrily which Kazuya admits his actions.

"That's my role on the game we came in, Xiaoyu. You shouldn't expose it to anyone about my actions. Since you're Jin's closest friend, you're the one who knows where he's going." Kazuya said as he convinces Xiaoyu to come. "Let's go to that Guilty Gear game. I'm sure this search will be my own excitement."

"If you find Jin, Xiaoyu. Please... inform him about this trouble that his father put us out." Edge said telling him.

"Okay then... I hate uneasy people to come along with me. I'll inform Jin when we found him." Xiaoyu eagerly agrees.

"Wow... her actions seems like Yoko's." Jo said surprisingly.

"Xiaoyu... what are you standing for, let's go!" Kazuya said raising his brow at her which Xiaoyu angrily mad at him.

"Grr...I'm coming then!" Xiaoyu gritted angrily as she reluctant to go with Kazuya to find Jin in the Guilty Gear game while commanding his soldiers to let both Edge and Jo released and Edge shrugged to see them.

"I simply hate this guy's demanding attitude not like from Justice High."

"I was thrilled to see him who look exactly like Godhand's. But he was totally pissed when he was mentioned." Jo wondered about Kazuya's actions towards Godhand as Edge remarks.

"I think the looks of the guy might be based on that duckbutted leader. But still I don't like his demanding attitude."

"Let's just wait the results once they're back." Jo said telling him which Edge excitedly agrees.

"Good idea... wolf lady..."

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Koji finally reveals the plot happened in Forsaken Dungeon where Clair was killed in a deadly fire explosion until her revival in the end.

*Yoko mentions about the Phoenix Down that Koji uses to revive Clair is a reference to the item used to remove KO status to a single ally throughout the Final Fantasy games.

*Clair's second death is a reference to Charlie Nash's second death in Street Fighter V's story, A Shadow Falls.

*Jin also references his tragic incident happened with his mother Jun and Ogre and his ending in Tekken 3 where he finally avenged his mother from Ogre.

*For the first time Ky and Sin Kiske team up with Jin and the others to find Ramlethal Valentine. But in the game, they are reunited with his eternal rival, Sol while facing Ramlethal.

*Xiaoyu wears her new main outfit in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*Kazuya is shown to get annoyed and irritated whenever other Ehrgeiz characters mentions him to look like Godhand as the former is inspired by him and the other Mishima Fighters from the game.

*Jo can be seen growling while in her wolf girl form but in the actual game, she does not growl while in that form as her powers are limited.


	8. Revealing the Man in Disguise

**Chapter 7:** _Revealing the Man in Disguise_

As everyone are on their way to find Ramlethal, they are soon blocked by a Russian girl named Millia Rage who continues her search for Zato-1 and to her surprise to see other characters from the game.

"Ky, who are those people? They're not from our game?" Millia asked.

"These people are from other games and they're here to help Sol beat Ramlethal." Ky answered and well mannered tone and Yoko seems to noticed Millia's hair.

"Gee... your hair is pretty long."

"Careful... my hair sometimes can be very dangerous and wild." Millia said as she demonstrates her ability to control her hair as it creates a weapon which she destroys it.

"Oh crap... It would be messy if your hair gets whacked." Daigo commented and Akira saw that trick.

"I've never seen her hair grow so fast especially she can control it."

"It's called Forbidden Beast Angra usually the beast is actually my precious hair." Millia said as she glares on men. "Unfortunately, I'm quite bitter to see a lot of men around with you."

"She must be hostile when it comes to men. What a pity?" Jin said in regret and remembering when Nina is his right-hand woman who is also bitter towards men. "Your behavior sometimes is just like my former right-hand woman who act like that."

"You have a smart mouth, I'm impressed of you." Millia smirked and finally introduces herself. "I'm Millia Rage, pleased to meet you."

Suddenly, Zato-1 arrives to attack Millia which she manages to evade his attack quickly.

"Who is this guy?" Ryu nodded.

"Well well, lady... looks like you're still pretty as ever. I can't wait to have a battle with you fair and square. Too bad that I missed my axe to cut that one." Zato-1 said which Koji noticed who he is.

"His voice it looks familiar..."

"Dad... what is it?"

"I don't know, Yoko but he was saying about he had missed his own axe." Koji said became suspicious on Zato-1's appearance.

Zato-1 continues to fight off Millia which she dodges his punches while trying to shove him off with her hair. Millia's hair had formed into a scyther-like blade as she attempts to attack him which it dodges. To her surprise, Zato-1 manages to take her down with just a single Power Bomb much to their surprise.

"Impossible, Zato-1 wouldn't use that?" Ky said shockingly.

"No way...?" Sin said surprisingly.

"Hahahaha... I knew you fell for it. You can't underestimate me beating you up." Zato-1 said which Jin nudges him until he severely beats him up with Shun Ren Dan knocking him out as Daigo unleashes his Earth Stab to knock him away.

"That's guy is totally disgusting. Beating a woman down and taunting her like this." Jin said raising his brow as Daigo replies.

"That should teach him a lesson for wrestle a girl like that, what a bastard?"

"Thanks so much..." Millia said thankfully.

That night, both Ky and Koji are making food for everybody as Millia finally tells her story between her and Zato-1.

"So this Zato-1 had demonic powers much like my father did that previously." Jin said became regretful about his father, Kazuya's embrace with the Devil.

"Yes... he is formerly my lover in the past and he used for his own gain. They think of everyone I was killed that day until the time I decided to betray Zato." Millia explained. "Since I managed to kill him, he was revived soon after when Venom allows me to take over his leadership in the assassin's group. The only thing Zato who gains his emotions was me myself."

"Jin, we felt terrified to see that guy in person. If Ms. Millia is saying that this Zato-1 has demonic powers, right. But when we beat him, he was totally knocked away." Daigo said became suspicious about Zato-1's actions earlier.

"Millia, do you think it is strange to beat that Zato-1 person from earlier?" Koji arrives to see them which Millia became confused to his words.

"What do you mean, strange?"

"I know this Spanish rocker who controls demonic powers, right." Koji said and knowingly about Zato-1's earlier appearance. "I think this Zato-1 earlier seems pretty bulky and powerful. If he has big muscles to wrestle you he must be a grappler to me."

"What!?" Millia said and became shocked to hear about the Zato-1 she was facing.

"Mr. Masuda... how did you know that?" Jin retorted about the Zato-1 they faced as Koji tells him.

"With the looks of that, I would recognize his voice and mentioning about his own axe to cut Millia's hair off. It would be unfairly to put her out this way."

"So this Zato-1 guy must be fake isn't it." Daigo said while raising his brow.

"I would notice his bulkier appearance and a tactical grappling move. I believe it was Dasher Inoba." Koji said realizing who he was.

"It can't be..." Yoko said surprisingly to her estranged father's words.

"Hold on, but where's the real Zato-1 person, Mr. Archaeologist?" Daigo asked as Koji notices the disguise.

"I can't determine if Inoba beats that guy on purpose despite he had demonic powers as been told by Millia. I would actually know his bulkier appearance and his voice."

"Zato-1 is usually seen in a blindfold." Millia said telling them as she describes the real Zato-1. "He wears a full body suit and a blindfold to cover his eyes and his long hair is white."

"Hmmm... So then, instead of wearing a blindfold just because you cannot see when you wore it. I could see him wearing a visor goggles to look on opponents instead." Koji said knowing of the disguise as Jin made a suggestion to this.

"I have a better idea, Mr. Masuda. Let's just say, we could unmask this guy either to knock his wig or his goggles. That way we will find out his real identity if this guy is really that Inoba person."

"Sounds like Jin has an idea. What do you think?" Koji said amused to his suggestions.

"Hey, that suggestion looks perfect. We're gonna expose this guy no matter what." Daigo smiled happily.

"I wanna see who it was... Dad and I we got so shocked after he wrestles Millia." Sin said happily.

As everyone is asleep, Akira is seen sleeping in Jin's lap as the former smiled when he sees her. Jin remembers how he and Akira met until her older brother Daigo mistakes of him trying to court his sister, During the first anniversary of the tag tournament, Akira made him happily embarrassed to think he is wearing speedo briefs despite wearing a Fundoshi, and she is the main reason why he would became so calm and very protective to her because Akira is just like his mother Jun as he thought.

 _You were always there to make me feel changed. Just like how mother did for me. I was happy because you were there, Akira._

Jin notices Akira is shivering in cold because of the strong winds as he put her to be lean in a tree. Then, he stands up and calmly removes his gauntlets and to unzip his black leather hoodie jacket to remove it while putting his gauntlets back on and he put his jacket to Akira to make her feel warm as Jin finally sits down who is now in shirtless as he camly looked on Akira as he thought again.

 _You'll be fine, Akira. I'll lent my jacket to you just to warm you up for the time being. I won't catch a little cold because I'm a different person. I'll be alright without a shirt on._

Soon, Jin felt asleep while Akira is with him.

The next day, Akira was waking up by Yoko and notices Jin's hooded jacket.

"Uh... Yoko, what is it?"

"Don't you know it's morning? I'd expect to see you hanging on Jin's jacket." Yoko smiled nicely which Akira blushes.

"Oh dear me... It is Jin's jacket. I guess I was feeling cold at night and I could not sleep because of the wind."

"Looks like he was very compassionate to you, young lady." Millia said as she arrives to see them both.

"It's Millia... so what's my Dad's plan up to now?" Yoko said trying to ask her.

"I think we're going to lure Zato by springing into their own trap." Millia answered as Daigo arrives.

"Well aiding two ladies would be surprising." Daigo said as he looked at his sister. "Akira, you better watch this. Just like you're teaming up with your classmates."

"Okay, Brother Daigo..." Akira said as Zato finally arrives to confront Millia again.

"I finally found you. Since I was beaten by those two meatheads, I will definitely fight you here." Zato said as he charges at Millia this time it's a different move which he attempted to clothesline at her which she dodges as she uses her hair as a weapon to whip him down which he dodges. Upon dashing at her, he was soon knocked out by Ryu with his Shoryuken followed by Jin who uses his Demon's Paw on his face, sending him in a little distance as his wig falls off.

"My goodness..." Millia said shockingly to see the Zato-1 she was confronted was indeed a disguise.

"My dad was right after all..." Yoko nodded to see this as her estranged father, Koji arrives with Jin and Ryu.

"I know for sure you're gonna attack with the same wrestling manuevers and vice versa with Millia here. The real Zato person is definitely vicious and demonic in their game. I can sensed that you followed me from here." Koji said knowing of the man's movements as he angrily reveals who he is. "Isn't that right, Dasher Inoba?"

Both Jin and Ryu are shocked to see the man finally stands up and to reveal to have short black hair in a short full fringe after he knocked his wig off.

"Curses, Masuda..." Inoba said in a gruff voice as he finally removed the visor goggles since they knew his identity in disguise. "I followed you through this game just to get that artifact that you're handling. For the sake of my master, I would get that sword until your daughter manage to snagged it."

"..."

"I'm sorry for tackling you, your daughter and your precious student down until she was engulfed into that explosion. It may ruined our game we came in but here in this game everything will be all messed up for good." Inoba said finally knows he was responsible for tackling them and letting Clair be killed in the explosion. "By that time you went through that game, I just beat the crap out of that demonic Spanish rocker out just to pose as him to beat that tangled lady."

"You're digusting and selfish, I'm gonna take you down for the count!" Jin said angrily wants to fight him as Ryu stops him while putting his hand behind.

"Jin, stop... look at Koji."

"Yoko, looks like your father is getting fiercer..." Daigo said noticing of Koji's change.

"It's about the tragedy on our game. I would never forgive Inoba for this." Yoko said trying to blame Inoba for killing her mother and Clair.

"Mr. Masuda..." Jin said calling his name as Koji tells them.

"Leave this to me, Jin. I can fight Inoba here."

"Dad, look at this... I thought this guy is Zato-1." Sin said finally notices Inoba's disguise.

"Looks like it, I guess I will watch in how the explorer fight."

"How dare you tackle us in your cowardly act and letting my student be killed in the explosion!" Koji said angrily points out on Inoba which he merely replies in a maniacal way.

"So you finally get mad now, huh. I won't be knocked away this time."

Inoba makes a dash towards Koji who is not take in a fighting stance as he sidesteps and jumps and knocks him down with a heavy blow much to everyone's surprise.

"That move... it's from both King II and Armor King II's?" Jin said recognizing the move Koji uses.

"You know that move, Jin." Ryu reacted in surprise as he tells him.

"It is considered as an unblockable move but it is also able to block that move when it was connected. I clearly forgot, mixed martial artist like Mr. Masuda can use few of its wrestling moves to mix with his martial arts. It is also required for his fighting style."

"Mr. Masuda is really a 3-time champion. He was great!" Akira smiled excitedly.

"I ain't scared you, Inoba. You maybe Schnieder's disciple but I think beating you down will be a great idea." Koji said as he goes in a fighting stance which Inoba stands up.

"Damn you, Masuda... Don't you dare insulting at my master?" Inoba savagely charges at Koji as the battle between both is about to begin.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Millia Rage made her appearance for this chapter.

*Millia's moves are based on Meno Sakura's moves in the anime, Flame of Recca.

*Jin also mentions Nina Williams when Millia's actions are shared by her who disinterest towards men.

*Zato-1 is mentioned by Millia due to Dasher Inoba beats him down to pose as him despite the latter have demonic powers in the game.

*Koji finally demonstrates his fighting style Mixed Martial Arts and Assassination Arts against Dasher Inoba as he uses Armor King II's Hammer Impact.

*Koji also mentions Karl Schnieder which is the founder of the Ehrgeiz Tournament Commitee and also Inoba's master.


	9. Battle to the Extreme, Koji's Bout

**Chapter 8:** _Battle to the Extreme, Koji's Bout_

"Damn you, Masuda... Don't you dare insulting at my master?" Inoba savagely charges at Koji who keeps dodging most of his moves as he finally punch through his gut followed by a low kick and grappling him down with several punches and throwing him out as he gets up.

Inoba then tries to do clothesline at him which he goes with two punches in a combo followed by two kicks ande knocking him down with a punch, a elbow and a knee.

"All right... You can keep that up, Mr. Explorer..." Sin said cheering Koji on.

"I guess dad's moves are getting improved." Yoko remarked smiling.

"I've never seen Mr. Masuda can do Lee's combo moves too. He's pretty good." Jin said smirking.

"So it is true that he is a mixed martial artist. I can't wait to spar him sooner." Ryu said nicely.

Inoba tries to grapple Koji down then attempting to do a Moonsault at him which he dodges as he jumps and hits him with Demon Scissors. Jin was surprised to see him using that move.

"I know that move from somewhere!?" Jin said in a surprised look on his face.

"You look pale, Jin. You seems to be horrified." Ryu asked in a calm tone which he replies.

"He has my father's Demon Scissors. I already have that move when I mixed up with both my father and my mother's fighting style. Since I forego my original fighting style, I kept on using my current one. Only my father and my grandfather who currently have that move."

"You became improved after our game got wiped out." Inoba said struggling to get up as he attempt to hit him.

"Oh yeah... you think I wouldn't be beaten down by you. Don't you dare?!" Koji said as he dodges Inoba's move which he hits him with two low kicks followed by Kangaroo Kick and he continues kicking like a kangaroo then knocking him down with down punch followed by a heavy blow.

"Mr. Archaologist is pretty amazing... I didn't know that he could fight." Daigo said became impressed on Koji's moves while Millia was happy to watch how he fight.

"Now, let's wrap this up...! Once and for all!" Koji yelled wanting to put an end of the bout as Inoba attempts to dash and grab to do a Power Bomb as Koji manages to tackle him with a Spear then grabbing his leg to make a Giant Swing sending Inoba from another distance.

"All right, he defeated that guy..." Sin smiled happily.

"He's strong, I'm impressed..." Ky said in well mannered tone.

"Mr. Masuda... I'm completely amused to fight that guy. You actually have other fighters moves from my game. I guess your style is indeed required wrestling moves in your arsenal." Jin said amusing to Koji's battle.

"Yes it's true... wrestling moves are also required when you take on mixed martial arts. I guess Inoba wouldn't be so lucky if I incapacitate him on purpose." Koji said calmly to Jin.

"Really? You also have breaking throws too?" Jin said shockingly to his words.

"Well, yes... in Assassination Arts." Koji said which Jin lowers his head in disappointment.

"Wow... I guess your moves and Nina's are all mixed up big time, Geez..."

Suddenly, they heard someone is clashing blow by blow and knowing it was a deadly battle.

"It seems like someone is already fighting in here, we have to go." Ryu said as everyone went to that place.

Sol was seen fighting against Ramlethal while clashing with their weapons as Sol finally unleashes fire from his sword and his techniques as well while knocking Ramlethal with one powerful uppercut and one straight punch.

"Sol!"

Sol notices his rival Ky along with Jin and his group much to his surprise.

"Well well... I guess I have big reinforcements with me."

"I heard about you two from that game that I destroyed it." Ramlethal said recognizes both Koji and Yoko are the survivors.

"So it is you who destroy our game on purpose, How could you?" Yoko angrily gritted her teeth.

"Some games around in your place are all rubbish. I just made an example that I obliterate one simple game after another." Ramlethal said grinning towards everyone. "I already destroyed another of those game by now."

Ramlethal shows that she manages to destroy the Point Blank game much to everyone's surprise.

"She's gone too far..." Daigo said surprisingly to her actions.

"You see I maybe a pawn in someone's hands. I think it would be a blast." Ramlethal said taunting on everyone which Jin remarks her actions.

"You're so petty and stupid."

"What!?"

"All you care about is to loathed old games just because it was old and cranky. They tried so hard to make this game on top. What kind of a bitch would even try to mess other games who haven't done anything wrong?" Jin said and became angered by this. "You're gonna pay for everything. I'll avenge my friends who had lost their loved ones."

Ramlethal attempts to attack Jin with her moves as two large swords created green projectiles as Jin dodges move by move as he knocks her down with just a Spinning Flare Kick. Therefore, all of Ramlethal's men came to her aid which everyone are ready to battle.

"Akira, we better be prepared. We have a fight to finish." Daigo said telling his sister as Akira agrees in a nod.

"Not to worry... I could snag these guys with my yo-yo." Yoko said while handling her yo-yo.

"Careful, Yoko. I guess teamwork is another way to put them all out." Koji said while in his fighting stance.

"Sin, you better be ready. Cause this fight will be harder than the last time." Ky said while wielding his sword as Sin replies who now carries his flag pole.

"Yeah, dad... time for a fight."

"I'm ready when you are, Ky." Millia said as her hair is in control to fight them.

Ramlethal tries to attack Jin with two of her large weapons only to be deflected by Sol with his main weapon.

"Glad you finally showed up, Jin. Now I would show my true power and my reasons you weren't getting barbecued." Sol smirked towards Jin which he replies.

"Are you sure about that, Frederick?"

"What!? Sol's real name is Frederick?" Ryu said realizing Sol's true name.

Ramlethal eventually grabs Sol in order to unleash a bomb similar to a suicide bomber which Jin tries his best to save him on time but Elphelt arrives to unleash her power to make Ramlethal powerless which Sol goes for a roundhouse kick.

"Jin, now hit with your combat moves, now!" Sol said trying to instruct Jin to do a combo as he successfully did.

Jin goes for two punches and a kick followed by a Shun Masatsu then a version of his Savage Sword which he would step down his opponent and his own Savage Sword to knock her in a little distance.

"Ryu! shoot her down!"

Ryu then unleashes his Shinku Hadoken with has the Power of Nothingness as he knocked her off in time then Sol unleashes his powerful move which he makes a straight punch while engulfing in flames as his main weapon glowed in a flash of flames due to the power of the Fireseal and heavily slashes Ramlethal in a burst of flames creating a large pillar of explosion which both Jin and Ryu notices how powerful it was.

"Wow... now that's a powerful move." Ryu said amused to Sol's power which Jin was surprised by this.

"Now I understand why Sol didn't use his power during our fight? He keeps it so that I won't get burned by his sword. It was a very logical strategy."

"Ungh... How could I lose? Why?" Ramlethal said lamenting on her defeat by both Jin, Ryu and Sol as Elphelt tells her.

"I rendered you powerless because of the killings you have made. Can't you see what you done? You just destroy all innocent people living in the same game as others do."

"She was right..." Jin said as he confronted her. "I already did that previously for making a world war like you did. It's not a priceless to me. But since my grandfather reclaim the Zaibatsu because of my ultimate sacrifice to kill Azazel, he still continues to war with my father and G-Corporation."

"You did that too..." Ramlethal said knowing of his actions.

"Jin, are you saying that you're no longer the Zaibatsu leader now?" Ryu asked which Jin admitted.

"It's true, Ryu. I'm no longer the head of the Zaibatsu because of my sacrifice to kill Azazel and ended up in a comatose state. I was later recovered after the incident afterwards."

"If you were in a comatose state you wounded up dead. Noble sacrifices are also to be considered as heroes too. Don't forget that." Ryu said sadly while having his arm crossed.

"The red headbanded guy's right, Jin. I guess that both of us were a lot in common. I'm always leads to my own certain death after I was converted to become a Gear." Sol said smirking.

Suddenly, Koji notices the Gear is lighted up as it floats by itself much to their surprise.

"Dad, the Gear is floating...!" Yoko points out the Gear that Koji is handling had formed into a gigantic Gear which happens to be a resurrected Justice.

"We meet again, Frederick..."

"Damn you... I thought you were dead." Sol said as he warns both Jin and Ryu. "You have to be careful this giant is a Gear. Since I'm a prototype Gear, I was immune to their commands. That's why I manage to destroy them one by one."

"Ryu, I guess we're gonna beat this monster down. It looks like the artifact that Mr. Masuda was carrying actually glowed and formed into a monstrous one." Jin said knowing of its power as Ryu decides to fight it.

"Okay, we have to give it all we got! Let's fight this!"

The trio are ready to prepare the fight against the resurrected Justice.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Koji's fighting style Mixed Martial Arts and Assassination Arts.

*Some of Koji's moves are derived from Pro Wrestling as part of his fighting style which he uses both King II and Armor King II's style.

*The word "I know that move from somewhere!" comes from Armor King II's ending in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection.

*Jin also mentions his original fighting style in Tekken 3 when Koji uses Demon Scissors in his battle against Inoba especially he unlearns the fighting style at the start of Tekken 4 where he currently masters Kyokushin Karate.

*Sol finally uses his ultimate move against Ramlethal Valentine.

*Elphelt Valentine makes her appearance for this chapter and she was responsible for rendering Ramlethal powerless just like she did in Xrd -REVELATOR-.

*For the first time, Ryu notices Sol's real name is Frederick which Jin calls his true name instead of his alias.


	10. A Battle to Remember

**Chapter 9:** _A Battle to Remember_

Justice attempts to attack them with its skill as the trio dodges. Sol remembers how he forced to merge Jack-O Valentine and Justice to make a new version of his old girlfriend Aria by using his Dragon Install. Jin attempts to hit with a single punch but it didn't do a thing while Ryu attempts to shoot a Shakunetsu Hadoken which was a direct hit.

"Damn it... this monster looks tougher than I thought. Just like I was overpowered by my father when he was in his devil form." Jin said remembering the time his father overpowered him.

"Sorry to explain the whole thing. This form we fought is just like how I forced to merge both Jack-O and Justice when King Daryl attempts to destroy it with the Saint Oratorio that I was crafted." Sol said knowing of the incident. "But this one is revived by the corrupted Gear that the explorer handed earlier. That's what I'm trying to destroy it in the first place."

Justice then attack them continuously until more corrupted Gears begin to attack all of Ramlethal's soldiers much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait a minute... what are those robots?" Daigo said as he uses True Massive Back to destroy it. Akira then unleashes her Hyper Energy Focus Cluster on one of the Gears.

"Brother Daigo... I felt disappointed to see them like this."

Yoko attempts to spin her yo-yo in a rainbow fashion while Koji beats them one by one. Sin, Millia and Ky also fight them as well. Justice then makes a deadly blasts on the trio which they avoided. Before it could hit Jin with a single blasts, a yellow beam appears to zap on Justice's back much to their surprise.

"That beam?" Jin said and he noticed his father Kazuya arrives in his devil form but wearing his fighting attire. "Father... I knew you would be here."

"Jin, you're still careless like you did before." Kazuya said while in his devil form and seeing this monster in Sol's game. "Just like you beat me down and sending me through the water falls. You have to show them your true power. Time to take that pathetic beast down!"

"Who's this guy?" Sol said noticing Kazuya's devil form and Ryu remembers the time he and Kazuya are rivals in the crossover game while his son, Jin are having a rival against Bison.

"He's Kazuya Mishima... he's Jin's father from their game."

"No kidding..."Sol remarked.

Jin has no other choice after seeing Justice is too strong enough to beat, he angrily transforms into Devil Jin in a red lightning fashion. Sol was impressed to see this as he too activates his Dragon Install. Everyone is getting worn out the fight as Xiaoyu arrives and beats another Gear with Shooting Star much to their relief.

"Xiaoyu... Thank goodness that you're here." Akira smiled happily as Daigo was amused to her outfit.

"Your outfit looks different than the last time I see you. Just like how Jin changes his outfit."

"Thanks for the compliment, Daigo. We have to be ready." Xiaoyu said as she readied her fighting stance.

"Wow... she's also from the Tekken game too. This is going to be great battle for us to deal with." Yoko said excitedly as Koji defends her daughter with two punches followed by an elbow.

"Yoko you should be careful on your opponent. You need to act quickly."

Both Jin and Sol in their alternate forms manage to combine both Devil's Beam and a Fire Blast combination which they manage to expose the Gear's heart. Then, Ryu unleashes his Denjin Hadoken as Devil Kazuya assists them by using his Devil's Beam to make Ryu's projectile to be amplified which he remarked at him.

"You're so lucky that you finally supress the Satsui no Hado on you, Ryu. It was annoying for me to see you controlling it. We maybe rivals back to get Pandora, I'll consider this as a truce to help you and Jin beat that monster on purpose."

Ryu finally shoots the enhanced Denjin Hadoken as Sol in his Dragon Install form unleashes a twenty fold from his Fireseal creating a massive fire blast then Devil Jin unleashes his Devil's Beam in full power. With their combined abilities, it finally destroys Justice's body in time as the Gear on its heart has finally shattered as it blows in a massive explosion. Both Kazuya and Jin finally revert back to their normal state as Sol in his Dragon Install form became amused to see their teamwork.

"Now that what I called a massive fireworks."

"So this is your form, Frederick? I never thought you were strong." Jin nodded in surprise as Sol reverted back to his normal state as well.

"I hate to admit... I used that if it comes to drastic measures such as this. Just like I risked my life to force both to merge themselves into one person."

Jin then faces his father who manages to help them on purpose as Kazuya angrily scolds him for leaving without saying anything.

"This is the second time you left without even telling me. Just like you walked out on me in the 20th anniversary party that your grandfather made. "

"..."

As all of the Gears are now shut off thanks to their combined powers they are soon relief to see this.

"Thank goodness, it's over." Akira said in relief as Yoko replies.

"Yeah... At least my yo-yo is not wrecked during the battle."

Koji notices Kazuya in appearance which is a surprise to him as he thought.

 _So Jin was right, Kazuya was indeed here... but he's different._

Therefore, Saint Maximus came to see Sol and to see him how he takes down the same Gear that she wanted to merge with Elphelt.

"You were so lucky, Sol. These humans are just like how you handle against me. Fair enough, you even manage to beat Ramlethal with these people who are just mere weaklings."

"What did she say?" Ryu becomes angered from her remarks as Saint Maximus faces them while mocking.

"Our battle here is only just begun. Don't ever try to put these meagers down with you to face me. You will regret it. I'm sure those who oppose against me shall die from the face of the earth, Hahahaha...!"

That mock causes Jin to get snapped to beat her down only to be blocked off by his father, Kazuya as Saint Maximus leaves the premises as her daughters, Elphelt and Ramlethal saw their mother's actions. Jin becomes mad when Kazuya prevents him from fighting against her.

"Father, why did you stopped me if she mocks us for being weak?" Jin said angrily to his father as Kazuya raises his brow in reply while scolding him.

"You're so stupid, Jin. That woman is from their game. You don't have to interfere in their fight. You will do that if we fight in our main game."

"Your father was right, Jin. If you do that, you might even gone turbo just like what Akira did." Ryu said giving him advice as Jin becomes calm but disappointed after Ryu mentions for getting turbo as he tells them.

"You two were right. I guess I'm a little bit crazy there."

"There's no need to help us beat that skull bitch, Jin." Sol said telling him knowing of their plot. "We can handle this because this is our game. You have to deal your anger on your game."

With that, their efforts of defeating the revived Justice is finally over and soon they decided to return back to their respective games.

* * *

 **Trivia:  
**

*Saint Maximus the mother of both Elphelt and Ramplethal makes her brief appearance for this chapter.

*The way Kazuya stops Jin is a reference to how Chris stops his sister Claire from confronting Albert Wesker in Resident Evil CODE: Veronica

*Kazuya appears in his Tekken 5 primary outfit instead of his new main outfit.

*When Kazuya amplifies Ryu's Denjin Hadoken with his own Devil's Beam is similar to how Pikachu amplifies his Electro Ball in the anime, Pokemon.

*Akira uses her Hyper Energy Focus Cluster against her enemies is from her Powered version in the game, Project Justice.


	11. Compassionate by Fire

**Chapter 10:** _Compassionate by Fire_

In the aftermath battle against Justice, Elphelt and Ramlethal are seen using their powers to restore the Point Blank game that Ramlethal had nearly destroyed the whole game. Ramlethal finally apologizes to everyone including the surviving Ehrgeiz characters.

"I apologize for wrecking anyone's game that I loathed. It's just that other games are plainly old and never gets a sequel into it. It's just not fair."

"Please... I know my sister feels bad about what she had done. Both of us we usually had a bad complex on this game." Elphelt said begging for them to accept Ramlethal's apologies which Koji accepts their apologies despite his student was killed by her powers.

"All right, you two... apology accepted. I know that you cannot restore our game because your sister had messed up big time in the first place. But I already avenged my student's second death and the others too by defeating her."

"But dad, Ramlethal is behind for wrecking our game. Why did you accept their apologies?" Yoko reacted angrily to her father which Jin patted her.

"You don't need to get mad, Yoko. It's natural if those two are the villains in Sol's game. I think Mr. Masuda has his reasons he accepted his apology because he helped us defeat Ramlethal to make things fair."

"You really think so?" Yoko wondered in a nod and both Ryu and Kazuya watch them.

"Well well, Kazuya... I didn't expect you would help us to stop that monster. Not like the last time you tried to take me down on that crossover we came in."

"I did that because I already made up a truce with you and my son of mine who is a big pain in the ass." Kazuya sighed while having his arm crossed. "It would be unfair if you and Jin would fight each other on that game. But it's too bad that you and I became rivals rather than facing the dictator in battle."

"I hate to warn you, Kazuya. I heard Akuma is battling on your game as the guest character. I already told Jin about how strong Akuma is when he fights. It appears Akuma has an agenda with one of your parents." Ryu warns Kazuya about Akuma's role in the game.

"What!? My father Heihachi would never talk to that guy. Is it someone else like my mother?" Kazuya said in a shock.

"Hmm... I think it's your mother Kazumi Mishima. You really thought of her is dead but she still lives with another person inside of her. Akuma must be paying her debt for killing both you and your father for world domination." Ryu said telling him about Kazumi's role which is a surprise to Kazuya and became disbelief by this.

"That's impossible... I know my beloved mother was a long time dead because my father had killed her by his own hands. But how could she makes a deal with that person to kill both me and my father. Just because of the war that Jin made in the sixth game and my father tries to continued it."

"I think that's what I recalled for when I was defeated by Akuma, father." Jin arrives to see them both and Kazuya was shocked to hear from his son. "He was saying about my grandmother's promise to pay her debt after I was compared with Ryu because we both had cursed blood on our veins. But now Ryu finally supressed the Satsui no Hado on the fifth game he currently appeared."

"I don't believe this... I couldn't expect this Akuma had beaten my son in the fight. I've never seen how powerful he was. This is impossible." Kazuya said as he lowered his head in disappointment as he faces his son. "Tell me what that bastard had told you while you were beaten by him?"

"He just spared my life because I wasn't ready to beat him, father." Jin answered while closing his eyes. "He knows I'm strong but is not enough for me to defeat him. You better be careful if he unleashes his Wrath of the Raging Demon. It was an extremely dangerous move that can kill anyone with one blow."

"So it is true then... if it's me or your grandfather to face him in battle. it would be a battle to the death." Kazuya remarked realizing the truth as Koji arrives to see him in person.

"You must be Kazuya Mishima am I right? So Jin was saying was right. I heard that you were the first winner of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament and you look different than the last time I've seen you beat that guy."

"Jin, who the hell is this guy and why he knows about me?" Kazuya asked coldly to his son which Jin smirks.

"This is Koji Masuda, father. He is the 3-time current reigning Ehrgeiz champion. I guess you heard about him."

"Hmph... so it is true that this guy is the champion from another fighting tournament." Kazuya smirked as he faces him. "I guess you knew that I'm the winner in the first tournament back in my youth and that host that I beat in the first tournament was my father, Heihachi Mishima, do not forget that name."

"No kidding, your father was the host of the first tournament. How is this possible?" Koji said shockingly on his words as Jin explains it to him.

"You see my grandfather hosted the first tournament where he was beaten by my father. Then, he hosted both third and fourth tournament where he tried to lure my father out and even me. And now, he currently hosted the seventh tournament. My father actually holds the second tournament where he was defeated by my grandfather and my mother was also a competitor in the same tournament that my father hosted, my great-grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima hosted the fifth tournament where I beat him in a mortal combat then I hosted the sixth tournament where I started a world war between both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation since my father had put bounty on my head to think he's the savior of all people. The King of The Iron Fist Tournament is always held by the Mishima family clan that I always despises with in the first place."

"Wow... after all this time that tournament hosted by every Mishima family members. I didn't know your family was dysfunctional to handle." Koji said amusing until Inoba arrives while clutching his gut.

"Damn you, Masuda..." Inoba angrily faces them until he saw Kazuya's face who has a strong resembles to Godhand's. "Huh, no way... this guy he looks a lot like Godhand and his hair and face he looks exactly the same."

Koji notices Kazuya's hands are shaking this implies he was angrily clutching his fists knowing that he hates being compared to the person he had beaten in the shooting game which he instructs Jin to take him down.

"Jin, throw that imbecile like garbage."

"Well now... I can't wait to face you in battle. This is my luck..." Inoba dashes to fight Kazuya only to be confronted by Jin as he executes his Over the Shoulder Reverse breaking his arm on purpose. "GAHHH! my arm...!"

Everyone are horribly surprised to see this and Koji knows people like Kazuya can break someone with their breaking throws as their grappling move.

"I just can't believe it, I've never seen Jin can break someone's arm..." Daigo said shockingly which Ryu tells him.

"We don't have one in our game, Daigo. We can only threw them to the ground."

"That does it...!" Inoba scowled angrily as he charges towards Jin who is ready to fight him while in his fighting stance.

"You know big guy, this is for me and my father, for pissing us off!" Jin gritted angrily towards Inoba from being compared to Godhand's image as Inoba attempts to grapple him using Power Bomb but dodges as he trips his foot using L.L.R.K followed by a Keito and another kick and unleashes his Rage Art to pummel him down with several jabs and finally heavily knocks him off in a little distance with a devastated straight punch to the face.

"Wow... Jin beats the guy down with a powerful combo. Just like my True Unique Superior Thrusts." Daigo said amusing to his moves.

"Looks like both of our games have finally turn the tide. Now they have Super Arts of their own." Ryu commented happily as Yoko finally handcuffs at the unconscious Inoba who had been beaten by Jin.

"You're going to be suspended for the rest of your life for posing others."

"Since we finally met each other, I would challenge you in a one on one battle but not in this place. I will wait for you in the actual Arena. But for now, we need to rest up." Kazuya said finally gives Koji a battle challenge which he accepts.

"Sure, I can't wait to battle you in the real arena."

"If you beat me then I'll tell you the whole thing about what happened to me back in my youth since I had a lot of scratch and bruises especially a red eye on my left." Kazuya said nicely much to Jin's chagrin.

"Father, that's ridiculous you're gonna challenge him in a deadly battle."

"I'm not gonna make things deadly, Jin. It would be unfairly if I transformed into a devil to beat him down. I wanted to make a battle against Koji Masuda fair and square."

"Hey sounds like this battle challenge would be interesting." Sol said as he came with both Sin and Ky. "We're gonna escort all of you back to where ya came from."

"The whole arcade is gonna open for later. You better get back quickly." Ky smiled nicely to them.

"Jin, what about your jacket? I know you're gonna wear it when you go back." Akira said worried which Jin tells her happily.

"You keep my jacket for the time being, Akira. You might return it back when the arcade is close."

"Really?" Akira said nicely as Jin admits it in a compassionate manner.

"I'm just being compassionate to you as a friend. Besides, other players would customize me and the others in a different clothes. That's why I let you lend my jacket for a while."

"Okay, Jin... I'll keep your jacket for a while. But I'll return it back to you when the arcade is close and thanks for making me feel warm." Akira smiled thankfully to him.

"You're welcome..." Jin replied smiling as Kazuya became disappointed to see them.

"I can't believe you, you actually like that girl who looked like your mother, Jun. It's uncalled for."

"Just like what we did with Aria, back when I was human." Sol remarked nicely.

"We better go, Jin. The arcade is gonna open soon." Xiaoyu happily pushes Jin much to his disappointment.

"Xiao... don't push me. I can walk by myself now."

Akira smiles to see Jin being pushed away by Xiaoyu to get back as Daigo finally escorts her sister back to their respective games.

As the arcade opens, the player who is a big fan of Akira was surprised and to see his favorite character is back on the game and Mr. Gonzalo Jr. was impressed by this.

"Wow... looks like this game is back into a good shape again." Mr. Gonzalo Jr. said as the player tells him.

"Yeah... I had no idea that Akira actually showed up. The last time she wasn't present yesterday."

"Oh well... I guess I'll let this be spared for getting unplugged this time." Mr. Gonzalo Jr. said as it zooms into the Tekken 7: Fated Retribution game.

Jin is seen wearing a royal military attire against Shaheen who is also a new character of the same game fights him in a one on one battle.

"Oh I heard someone compares me from that Middle Eastern person named Rashid who had a Parkour style of fighting. It appears you are forcing me to beat you in this fight." Shaheen said which Jin replies in a smirk.

"Yeah... Ryu just told me about this. I guess I heard you're finding answers about your friend had mysteriously been killed and G-Corporation had take over the oil fields like I did in the sixth game. You're just like the same guy who is searching for his friend who ends up being killed by one of Bison's flunkies."

"Very well then... let's just say who's going to end up being beaten. I'm looking forward to see this." Shaheen calmly said as he begins to attack Jin with his Military Fighting Style which Jin dodges move by move as he narrates.

 _Like I said to Akira back before we get back to our own game, Players can customize either me or anyone else in a different clothing. Even Xiao and the other girls can be customized in a much more revealing swimsuit not like in the second tag tournament. But Unlike the Street Fighter game, they have alternate costumes to fight but not to customize like we did. I felt happy to see Akira is back on the Project Justice game because I convinced her about our whole experience as video game characters. I guess my whole life had already changed despite my father's harsh actions. I always go to my friends but thanks to grandmother she would let me go out despite both of their protest. I can't wait to see how Mr. Masuda would fight my father in the arena. This is my only time I can watch them fight._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Kazuya's actions towards Ryu as a neutral character and also makes a reference to their rivalry in the crossover game, Street Fighter X Tekken.

*Kazuya became horrified in disbelief after revealing his mother Kazumi makes a deal with Akuma to kill him and Heihachi is also a reference to Akuma's role as the guest character of the game.

*Ken "Godhand" Mishima is most likely referenced in this chapter where Inoba notices Kazuya's appearance which makes the latter to get mad.

*Jin speaks up angrily before he beats Inoba with one of his combo moves followed by his Rage Art is a reference to Yusuke Urameshi the main protagonist of Yu Yu Hakusho where he brutally beats Dr. Ichigaki in his mutated form for making him piss off.

*Jin is seen in a royal military attire during his one on one fight against Shaheen is one of his customizations in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution.

*Sol also references his compassionate side as a human before he became a Gear in his game, Guilty Gear.

*The title of the chapter is reference to the episode "Evolution by Fire" from the anime, Pokemon Best Wishes series.


	12. Epilogue: Battle of the Champions

**Chapter 11:** _Epilogue: Battle of the Champions_

A month after the incident as the arcade is now closed, Ken tries to find Ryu at the Tappers bar as he found the owner.

"Excuse me, do you know where Ryu just went off too?"

"Oh, that friend yours, eh? I heard he just went to watch a battle of two fighters." The owner of the Tappers bar said as Venom intervenes both.

"Are you the man named Masters?"

"Uh, yes... that's my surname. Who are you?" Ken asked in a wonder.

"The name's Venom, the leader of an assassin's guild. Sol and the others are going to watch this actual fight." Venom finally introduced himself to Ken which he became disappointed by this.

"Geez, why would he leave without saying anything."

"You see... I was planning to make a billiards hall for this bar game." Venom said wanted to have the Tappers to have a billiards as he faces Ken. "If you want to find your friend, he must be somewhere on a different game."

"Gee thanks, for the word." Ken said as he went ahead to find Ryu as Venom watches while flickering his long white hair.

* * *

In the Project Justice game at Seijyun High School, Akira watches the sky as both Zaki and Yurika are impressed to see their classmate's return after a month of absence.

"We were so worried after you came back here." Yurika said and Zaki questions her about the jacket hanging loose on her shoulders.

"About that flaming jacket that was hanging loose on your shoulders? Who owns that jacket? Tell me, Akira... is this jacket belongs to that "guy" you're talking about?"

"Uh... yes, Zaki. That jacket belongs to Jin." Akira answered smiling which makes Zaki laugh happily.

"Hahaha... so it is true then. This Jin Kazama you're talking about is the same guy who helped and protected you from any kinds of danger. He's somewhat brave just like your brother did before him."

"He must be from a different game. You know Zaki, I feel that this guy seem to like Akira so much and being caring to her is considered as a man who protects a woman." Yurika points out about this which Akira blushes towards them.

"Uh... I don't think it's not me who gets flushed when I see him. That truth is, Jin actually liked me back from the beginning. When he looked at me, he really is blushing in front of me. He also get embarrassed when he sees me with my brother Daigo. We maybe shared the same surname but were not related."

"Wow... is much like a brother and sister relationship, huh." Zaki said as she encourages Akira. "You need to keep that up, Akira. I've never seen a guy who had the same surname as you who likes you so much."

"It's okay, Zaki. I let my brother Daigo to visit Jin at his game. He said that he with Edge and Gan are going to watch a real fighting tournament and I also requested him a few weeks ago to return his jacket back."

"Wow... You are remarkable, Akira." Yurika smiled nicely.

"That's how a tough girl should ever be." Zaki smiled calmly at Akira as she continues to watch the sky.

* * *

At the Heroes Supporting Group, Squall is seen commanding other heroes from other video games while Keith Martin and Ryu Hayabusa were surprised to see both Cloud and Hayate are clashing with both their weapons Jiran-maru and the Fusion Swords.

"How dare you hurt Tifa in a very severely injured state? I'll never forgive you for that." Cloud gritted angrily at Hayate.

"I have no intention of hurting her... I was only ordered by Helena to capture her and using my shinobi to intercept her." Hayate said admitting of his guilt which forces Cloud to unleash his Omnislash which Hayate dodges most of its slashes as the final heavy blow is also avoided but it manages to scrape his shoulder.

"I might think I would beat the crap out of with our hands. I heard you can fight this one too." Cloud finally put his Fusion Sword on his back as he does a fighting stance which Hayate does the same while putting his katana back to his sheath as the two eventually fight.

Both are seen using move by move and everyone was surprised to see Cloud's fighting style.

"So Jin was telling the truth then, Cloud's moves are based on Mishima-ryu Karate from the Tekken game." Ryu said knowing of that Jin had said a month ago.

"I've never seen you ninjas used katanas too." Keith smirked as Squall notices how the two fought as he remarked.

"It's just like I was fighting a paraglider with my bare hands. But I've never seen Cloud has those moves."

Kanbei watches them which he shrugged after hearing the incident happened between Hayate and Cloud.

* * *

In Tekken 7: Fated Retribution in the Arena stage, all the audience are excited to watch an actual one on one fight. Kazuya is seen in his fighting attire while Koji does wearing his fighting attire as well. In one of the audience, Jin became angered and frustrated after Kazuya told him to get here in the arena when the arcade is close and later being chased away by Miguel Caballero Rojo who is determined to get revenge on him he thought.

 _Damn you, father just like the first anniversary of the second tag tournament. You told me to go the Arena right now. I won't forgive you for this... But right now, I was still lucky that Miguel could not catch me on time because of the guards at the arena._

"Jin, so you're watching as a spectator, huh?" Daigo arrives as he was seen in a tank top from his school uniform instead of his white shirt he wore in the game along with Gan.

"Daigo... you're here too?" Jin wondered and Daigo notices him in shirtless but wearing his blue gray jeans and black shoes.

"Looks like your in shirtless again, Jin. Just like I was showing my muscles in my school."

"My father told me that I have to be here in the arena. However, the undiscplined Spaniard named Miguel who is a street brawler just chasing after me for killing his sister back when I was the head of the Zaibatsu." Jin sighed in disappointment as Daigo was shocked by his words.

"Really? He chases you because of that?"

"Long story, Daigo. That's when I ordered a bombardment when I started the global war and his sister became as one of my victims in the sixth game. But on this game since I'm no longer the head of the Zaibatsu when my grandfather reclaims it back in my absence. He's still have a grudge on my actions. That's why I had no time to get dressed because he just found me and has a brass knuckle on his right fist to beat me down in the count." Jin said in regret.

"Ouch... you know if you get knocked out with a brass knuckle, it's gonna break your teeth. That's how my gang usually does when we fight on streets." Daigo said realizing his actions. "You know Jin, if you tried beat that guy? I'm sure of it. If you're saying that he's undisciplined and keeps fighting on his bare hands. Maybe you might able to survive beating that guy in a bloody pulp."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jin said thankfully to Daigo as Gan replies.

"I heard you were so bad to your father, Jin. I heard that from Edge. This Xiaoyu girl told us that Edge got caught by some soldiers."

Jin became angered after hearing that his father takes one of his friends as hostage and Daigo saw his behavior which finally decided what to do.

"Say, Jin... how about a bet? Usually in our school we always making bets when we watched every National Sports Day. Since Edge is doing bets with his new friends of his. I was the one who collected the funds."

"I'll help you out, Daigo. Since my father is my archenemy in our game, I would make him a little retaliation. I'll help you funding the bets. I'm formerly the host of the sixth tournament in the sixth game that's why I can assist you for a while."

"Thanks, Jin... You really owe me big time." Daigo said thankfully in excitement.

"Hey, if it comes to arena betting, I'm in..." Sol arrives while smoking a real cigarette as he blows.

"Frederick? Why are you here?" Jin asked which Sol replies.

"Ky told me that I need a little time off and I also bring some of my friends along."

Jin, Daigo and Gan saw Sol just bring Jack-O Valentine who is now the new version of Aria and Axl Low much to their surprise.

"So this cool Japanese guy you're talkin' about. I ever seen you just befriended him in the first place."

"He sounded like Steve in that manner." Jin remarked as Sol tells him.

"I brought Axl along to watch this fight. I have my reasons to be here because I'm gonna face my spiritual successor who is the lead protagonist of their game."

"Are you telling me that you're facing Ragna on his game? It would be a bigger challenge for him to fight you in his game." Jin said knowing of Sol's fight.

"Yep... it was my first time to fight him and he appears to be a tough guy to face."

"I would expect my grandson was here." Kazumi arrives and much to Daigo's surprise and asks him.

"Jin, is that your grandmother? She looks so young?"

"Yes... what of it?"

"Wow, Jin... your relatives are kinda complicated. Your grandmother was beautiful and young and she has to be in the elderly years by now." Gan said as he happily laughs.

"I guess watching the battle looks interesting." Ryu also arrives and to their shock he was seen without his red headband.

"Ryu, what happened to your headband?" Jin asked as Ryu replies.

"It was knocked off by Ken during our friendly sparring match. But I told him that I still need it."

"Boss... the bets is all ready to go." Edge said nicely to Daigo.

"You're overexcited broom head. You just want to cheer them on and making me a back up." Jo said snubbing.

"Come on, wolf lady. I know it's hard to make bets. But I need your help for this." Edge said sadly.

"Jin, I was surprised that you're here too but you're not wearing a shirt at all." Yoko arrives to see them as well which she questions Jin for being shirtless.

"How would I get dressed casually because I was after by Miguel? You don't need to questioned me about it." Jin said while having his arm crossed in disappointment as the battle between both Kazuya and Koji is about to begin.

"So Kazuya... are you ready to get smacked down? I'm just confident to see you getting ready for a beating." Koji said smirking.

"I'm happily to take you on. I maybe the winner in the first tournament but in the end at the start of the second tournament I ended up losing. I don't make anything foolish in the fight. I want to make our fight is clean." Kazuya said as he looked on his son. "Jin, you have to support me and my mother. I wanna win this single fight for once."

"Sorry, father... I can't support you in the mean time. I'm making bets in whoever wins if either you or Mr. Masuda." Jin said arrogantly causing Kazuya to get mad.

"You turncoat... I knew you would do that to me." Kazuya said gritted angrily at his son as Koji begins the fight as he knocks him with a punch as he does the same making their fight as equal as Jin continues to narrate the whole event.

 _My father can be hotheaded at times when he was strongly strict or harsh just like how his father Heihachi did to him as a kid. I could not expect everyone loves to fight in an actual bout. But thanks to Daigo he returned my jacket back as his sister Akira requested him to do it. He really told me that she inspires him whenever she fights in their game._

With that, they saw Kazuya was defeated by Koji in the battle as everyone gives him a round of applause. Kazuya eventually shake hands to Koji finally accepting his defeat and showing his gratitude.

"Since I beat you in the match, can you tell me now?" Koji smiled which Kazuya finally explains in delight.

"It's simple... I ended up getting thrown in a volcano by my father, Heihachi. Then, I was revived by G-Corporation and I used my body to let them study about the Devil Gene. That's why I had a red eye on my left and my body has full of scratch and bruises. I would like to take revenge on my father back on the fourth game but always keeping my evil scheme just gain the power that I need."

"I see... now that's very dangerous." Koji said shockingly.

"I had no intention on beating you mercilessly because I'm sure I could transform into a devil to beat you down brutally. It would be a cheat tactic for me to deal with you." Kazuya said finally admits his actions.

"Well I guess we let the audience loved the fight we made."

 _He maybe as a bad father to me, but he still keeps his good intentions because of his mother, Kazumi. and she was there for him to watch him fight. Just like how my mother watches me behind my back. Now I realize that Kazumi is making a deal with Akuma to stop both my father and grandfather for their power dominance. I can't wait how this confrontation of three of them would turn out even new characters in the game we appeared. Let's see what will happen on our game._

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Daigo references the National Sports Day in School Life Mode.

*Jack-O Valentine, Venom and Axl Low make their appearance for this chapter.

*Steve Fox is reference for this chapter due to Jin remarking of Axl's English accent.

*Ryu is not seen without his headband much like his last appearance in the story, A Shadow Falls.

*Cloud finally shows his fighting style towards Hayate as their fight is much like Dead or Alive and showing his resentment towards him because of his role in Dead Fantasy V.

*Miguel Caballero Rojo is mentioned by Jin because of his actions in Tekken 6 as well as his reveal trailer in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution due to his revenge against him.

*The fight between Kazuya and Koji is a reference to the sport Universal Fighting Champion.

*Koji wears an outfit similar to Brock Lesnar's outfit in UFC and his current primary attire in WWE.

*Jo wears her alternate costume in this chapter.

*Jin wears his outfit in my fic, Powers and Fists: Next Warp Zone but without the leather jacket and shirt.


End file.
